The Girls Behind The Mask
by Gadget101
Summary: One audition was all it took. And now the boys are determined to find out who those girls were behind the masks. The only things they have to remind the boys of them is... A phone,A iPod, A baby blue converse shoe, And a voice... What will happen?..
1. The girls behind the mask

**Chapter 1**

**The girls in the mask **

"Fans are going crazy for the one, the only, the famous RRB Band." A woman on TV said with millions of fans with posters and signs that mostly said I LOVE U RRB or HI MOM!

"They are having a concert right here in Townsville, at the Monster arena in Downtown Townsville...And I have just been informed that they are still holding audition for an opening act... So if you are an RRB fan, times a wastin' "

*click* the TV went off and...

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! ! ! !" And then there was screaming. Two girls came downstairs screaming to the top of their lungs with joy. They ran right in front of the two other girls that was in the middle of a game.

"DID YOU GUYS HEAR! ! ! !" They screamed in the gamer girls faces. The girls just sat their on the couch with the controllers in their hands and the sound of the pause Madden NFL 13 game filled the air. They finally put their controllers down and one said...

"Ok. What's going on now." They both sat back and listened to what the other to had to say.

"An opening act..."

"Audition for the..." They looked at each other and then back at the girls and yelled...

"THE RRB BAND!" The two gamers glared the two smiling and giggling girls.

"No.." They said with no hesitation at all. the two smiles dropped.

"Why!" They pouted.

"Cuz..." They waited for them to give them a good explanation.

"Young Blaze Here has stage fright..." One pointing to the girl with chestnut brown hair and purple and white ends. And electric purple eyes. Blaze's cheeks went red in embarrassment.

"Buttercup, why'd you had to bring that up?" She said back to the Jet black hair and Lime green eyes. The two that were pouting, got on their knees and started begging.

"Please, please,please,please,please,please, Blaze please!" She just sat there and rubbed her temples, while Buttercup sat there in amusement. Finally she snapped...

"OK! Just stop begging!"

"YAY!"

"But..."

"Awe!"

"Bubbles, You have to enter that picture you drew yesterday, in the art show tomorrow." She said pointing at the Baby blue eyed Blonde, who agreed with her.

"Blossom, you need to relax a little, You Stress to much. And I know you know how back that is." She said to the red head with rosy pink eyes, who sighed, gave it some thought and finally agreed.

"And you..." She said whipping her head over to Buttercup.

"You have to get a least a B+ on your next math test." Blossom and Bubbles started to giggle, cuz they knew that would never happen.

"What's so funny, you don't think I can do it" she said glaring at them. They just kept giggling at her. Buttercup before agreeing to Blaze's 'challenge'.

"Great, now let's go!" Bubbles yelled before grabbing Buttercup and Blaze and dragging them out the door.

"What about my hat!" Blaze yelled from outside.

"I'll get it!" Blossom yelled, coming back in and grabbing a black fedora hat and ran back out of the house.

* * *

**?'s P.O.V **

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" My idiotic brother yells as a group of people walked off the stage.

"What can't you take anymore?" I asked him.

"These people, not one person or group were good, neither were they great." he said and then groaned as he put his head down on the table. I rolled my eyes,

"Whatever, we still have one more group left..."

"Do we have to listen, to another horrible group of people?"

"Yes!" Me and my other brothers said in unison. Just as we said that two people walked on the stage. There was one that caught my eye, she had long flowing red hair that stopped at her waist and was in a high ponytail tied by a big red bow. She had some strand's of hair out on the side and her bangs covered her forehead. The problem was her face, it was covered by a mask. It was a flat lace mask that was hot pink with a golden color flower designs on them. I couldn't see her eyes. The other one had the same kind of mask except hers was blue. I opened my mouth to say something but was interrupted by the doors to the arena opening and footsteps running towards us. Soon Two more girls came on the stage. They were both wearing the same mask as the other two except, one was green and the other was purple.

They were silent and were staring at us.

"Umm...Whenever you are ready you can start..." My youngest brother asked. Before they started, the girl with the purple mask asked,

"Is it ok if we don't start at the beginning of the song." She sounded a little nervous. We nodded our heads and with that, the girls didn't hesitate and started singing the song. There was no instrument played neither was there recorded music. They went acapella, something that no other person or group did. So this might be interesting...

_All:_

_Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other! (other)_

_Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other LOVER!_

_Ain't no other, I, I, I need no other!_

_Ain't no other man but you!_

_Blue and Pink mask:_

_(Ohhhh!)_

_Purple and Green mask:_

_You are there when I'm a mess_

_Talk me down from every ledge_

_Give me strength, boy you're the best_

_Purple mask:_

_You're the only one who's ever passed every test_

_All:_

_Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you_

_Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do_

_(what you do)._

_You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon._

_(You're the kinda guy, a girl finds oooo yeahh)_

_You got soul, you got class._

_You got style your bad ass - oh yeah!_

_Ain't no other man it's true - all right -_

_Ain't no other man but you._

_And now I'm tellin' you, so ain't no other man but you. (X2)_

* * *

"Oh!"

"My!"

"God!"

"With ten Exclamation Points!" The blonde boy said. They were all looking at the girls with the mask on. Their Jaws dropped to the floor after hearing them. They were amazing, just what they were waiting for. They stood up and applauded. When they stopped everything was silent.

"So...do you girls have a name?" They all ask in unison. They all looked at each other, weirded out by that but shrugged it off and put their attention back on the girls. Just as the girl with the hot pink mask opened her mouth someone barged through the arena doors. And that someone turned into someone's and a lot of someone's at that.

"FANGIRLS!" The boys screamed as they ran up on the stage to get away from them. The girls in the mask quickly ran away leaving four things behind.

~A Hot pink touch screen cellphone

~A Black and Green IPod

~A baby blue and white all star converse shoe (surprisely custom made)

~And also left A voice behind...

Each leaving something for the boys to find the girls, hopefully. But one question stil remained...

Whose going to be the opening act for the boys?

* * *

**Finished...**

**Hoped u liked it. And sorry it's taking so long to update on my stories, i'll try to update as fast as I kind.**

**Don't forget to Review, if you want more...**

**Till Next Time...**

**Smiles and GUNS *XD***

* * *

_I do not own the PPG or the RRB or the song_

_Sorry for any errors._


	2. Who's new at Diamond Waters High?

**Chapter 2**

**Who's new at Diamond Waters High? **

_**The Next Day...**_

_The boys ended having no opening act for their show, so they just did it like any other concert. And just like any other concert it was a big success, but there was one problem that kept bothering the boys..._

_Who were those girls in the mask..._

* * *

I scanned through the list of music in the IPod...

**• Three days grace**

**• Neon Trees  
**

**•P!NK**

**•Ciara**

**• Eminem  
**

**•Evanescence...  
**And the list just goes on and on and on. It kinda looks like playlist, the only thing was P!Nk and Ciara that cause the difference.

We were in a limo that was surrounded by fans. I rolled my eyes at the sight of it. My Brothers and I were stuck in our Limo in the middle of the school parking lot. I hope we find these girls and just get out of here...

*Knock,Knock,Knock!*

I turned my head and saw A orange eyed with a bored expression on his face, he look like he really didn't want to be here...

He put a piece paper on the window, that read...

_'The principal is waiting for you inside,_

_ come with me or stay in this _

_hell hole...'_

I laughed at the message, it was so straight forward and easy to read. I nodded my head and told my brothers...

"Come on! We're getting out of here!" I said with excitement. The orange eyed boy opened the door and told us to charge through the crowd. There was pulling of my jacket, the pulling of my hair and I think somebody squeezed my butt...

Soon we made it out of the crowd and into the building. We were breathing hard and I slid down a nearby wall. We all looked up and saw the Orange eyed boy was standing in front of us with the same bored expression on his face. He had Rich brown messy hair, he was wearing a orange collar shirt with a black stripe in the middle. He had Black skinny jeans and orange and white Air Jordan Flight SC-1 on. He looked like he was seventeen. He wasn't scrawny but, he wasn't built either, he was muscular though.

"Are you guys okay?" He ask in husky monotone voice. Before My brothers and I could answer, two more people came. One was boy, who had white messy, spiky hair with white eyes. He was wearing a long white sleeve shirt with black baggy pants and Nike Air Jordan Fusion 4 on. He was muscular like the other one but a little bigger. He looked seventeen.

The other who was a girl, look just like the orange eyed boy. She had orange eyes, long Rich brown, curly hair that went to her mid-back. She was wearing a orange shirt with a blue jean skirt with black tights and black Mary Janes.

"You got them." The orange eyed girl asked. The orange eyed boy nodded his head. I stood up and dusted myself off as the girl began to talk...

"Hi, Follow us to the office and the principal will give you what you need.." She said before turning around and walking away with the other two boys. What the hell is going on...

* * *

"What the..." Was all Buttercup could say. They saw the huge crowd of highschoolers.

"It's a shame what people go crazy for today." Blossom said shaking her head in disappointment.

"Yeah, yesterday it was for cotton candy, I wonder who the unlucky person is today.." Blaze said trying to see what was going on.

"Try wondering what the unlucky thing is..." Bubbles said pointing at a black limo in the middle of the crowd. The girls groaned at the scene, then that's when they noticed they had no way in the school.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Blossom yelled.

"It's OK, Blossom." Blaze said patting her sister on the back.

"Blaze call Bliss and see if she's in the school with Erik and the others And see if she can find a way in." Buttercup said, her sister nodded in agreement and pulled out her phone and began to call Bliss.

"Hey Bliss!" Blaze said with a cheerful voice.

"Just Fine. Umm..Bliss Where are you now right now?" Their was quick pause

"Great! can you open the window so we can come through?" Another quick pause.

"Thanks, we'll in few. Bye." She said before hanging the phone up.

"Bliss said they're in the main office." She's going to open the window for us, so we should hurry." She said before flying off before her sister's could say anything. The girls followed her after having one more glance at the scene of highschoolers one more time.

* * *

*Knock,Knock* Blaze knocked on the window that was supposed to be open. A girl with White hair, that was long, it stopped at her waist. She had White silvery eyes and was 5'4. She was wearing a black stretching V-neck with a mini white jean jacket. She had on a white skirt with black tights underneath with white and black converse. She had a shiny Opal necklace and a bright smile on her face.

"Hey guys!" She said Cheerfully. She closed the window back when everybody was in the room.

"Hey." they said taking seats in front of the principal's office.

"Mind explaining what's going on outside." Buttercup said folded her arms across her chest. Before anyone could answer the door opened revealing a Women in a black suit with a pencil skirt, her golden blonde hair in a neat bun and Kaleidoscope eyes the hiding behind a pair of black framed glasses. She smiled at the girls.

"Oh Great girls you're here." She said with excitement in her voice.

"Boys these are your guides." She said pointing at Blaze, Bubbles, Blossom, and Buttercup.

"And girls meet the famous RRB band, Brick, Butch, Boomer and Blade." She said pointing at the boys behind her.

Blade had on a purple V-neck, with a black vest, black skinny jeans and Black and Purple Air Jordan Fusion. He had a Electric guitar with him and small smile on his face as his chestnut brown hair was messy with purple highlights that was taking over his bangs with his black Fedora hat . And his Royal purple eyes were kept on Blaze.

Boomer had on a blue blazer with a white shirt underneath with a solid red tie. He had black skinny jeans and Black and Blue puma's. He had Ocean blue eyes and golden blonde hair. He was holding drumsticks in his hand and a smile on his face.

Brick had a red and white plaid button up shirt with black baggy pants and red and white Nike's. he had short red hair that was in a low ponytail. He had red piercing eyes and was waving at them while his electric guitar was on his back.

Butch was sitting down in a chair with a bored expression he had black carpi's and forest green shirt. He wore a spiky bracelet and with green and black Air Jordan's. He had forest green eyes and black spiky hair, his bass guitar was resting on his lap. he didn't bother talking to anybody.

"Well somebodies rude..." Blossom whispered to Buttercup. Butch just rolled his eyes.

RRRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG!

The bell rung and everyone in the office could hear the halls being filled with teens.

"Well, you guys should get going now. And girls, whenever you can, come back, I need to talk to you." The principal said. The girls nodded their head and got up and began to leave. once they opened the door, some one yelled...

_"Aahh! The RRB" _Then a whole crowd of people began to engulfed them,

"RUN!" The girls screamed as they pulled the boys out the crowd as the others tried to hold the Superstar Crave Teens back...

* * *

**I'm Finished with this Chappie Finally! I hoped you liked it. Sorry it took me so long. And Thanks EmoScene for giving me a OC and supporting me to keep this story going, And I like the review you left. **

**_EmoScene (Bliss)_  
**

**Thanks again ^_^! **

**Don't forget to Review...  
**

**_Till Next Time..._  
**

**_Smiles and GUNS *XD*_**

* * *

**__**_I do not own the RRB or the PPG.  
_

_Sorry for the errors in the story.  
_


	3. The Voice

**Chapter 3**

**The Voice...Again?**

**(Blade) **

"RUN!" The girls screamed as they pulled us out of the crowd while the others tried to hold the Superstar Crave Teens back...

We ran down a hall and soon me and my brothers were separated from each other. I ran down a hall, behind a Browned hair beauty, with white and purple ends. She was wearing black skinny jeans with dark purple sweater. She had a black fedora with a purple band around it and a pair of dark brown knee high boots.

"Come, Hide in here." She said grabbing me and pushing me into a room. As soon as she shut the door, I could her screaming fans running pass the door. I sighed in relief and opened my eyes, that I didn't even realized I had closed. I started to look around the room and saw that there were instruments and a recording booth and everything.

"Wow..." Escaped my mouth as I looked around the room.

"Hey, Come on before they come back." She said catching my attention. I ran over to her and was about to walk out when she held me back and said,

"...and don't tell anybody about this room. Got It" I nodded my head and began walking again, with her walking by my side.

"You have a schedule?" She asked me, starring at me with her big electric purple eyes. I stopped walking and searched my pockets for it. I finally found it and gave her the folded white paper.

There was a pause, but then it was broken by the ringing of the bell. She looked up and started to look around.

"Okay, follow me." She said giving me back my schedule.

"You have all your classes with me..." She began, I felt a smirk come on my face.

"And our first class is Office Aid." She said stopping in front of the main office. She pulled the door open and we walked in and I saw my brother sitting in the playing around with his guitar. I sat next to him, while the girl started talking to a red-head who was putting something up on the bulletin board

"Hey, Brick." I said, sitting next to him.

"Sup' Bro." He said looking up at me.

"I wish I could tell you, but I told some one that I wouldn't." I said remembering the room I was in earlier.

"That sucks.." He said going back to what he was doing.

"For you it does.." I chuckled. He looked up at me with his eyebrow raised. He opened his mouth about to say something when we saw to figures approach us.

One had puke orange eyes and hair. She was wearing a yellow dress that stopped at her thighs, a black band that goes around the waist of her dress and white high knee socks with black mary janes. Her hair was in puffs and she had freckles that danced crossed her face. She had smile on her face, that then disappeared when she glanced at the red headed girl.

The other girl had, dark brown hair that stopped at her shoulder blades and light brown skin. She one blue eye and one yellow eye that were hiding behind a pair of black frame glasses, she was wearing a button up shirt and blue skinny jeans, with blue and black Nike's. She said hi to the Brunette and red head.

"Need something?" My brother asked the girl with the puffs. She just smiled and sat down in front of us. Before she could say anything a voice was heard...

" 'Ello Loves!" Someone with a British accent said. The girl with the different colored eyes turned around and walked off. She went over to the Red head and the Brunette, and another person who had black hair with blue highlights that stop at her waist, She had on a blue corset top and a mini black jacket, And a black skirt that stop at her thighs. She had on black combat boots and her eyes was different colored, one blue one green. She was giving them hugs and laughing and talking with them...

"I'm just here to tell you that..." The girl with the puke orange eyes began talking...

"...your search will soon be over..." she winked at Brick, after she whispered the last part. She then got up and walked away. I looked over at Brick. He had a disgusted expression on his face. I started laughing...

"That' s not funny."he said with a serious face. I kept laughing, and he just ignored me and kept quiet till the principal, the red head, and the brunette came up to us. The principal had her hair down, instead of a neat bun. It was curly and stopped at her elbows.

"Okay boys. You can start your search now, but be careful. As you can see you have fans." She said before walking off...

"What are you looking for exactly?" The brunette asked. Her voice sounded familiar, for some reason...

"The girls from the audition, they left without telling us their names..." Brick said, looking at the red head...

"And, it's because, Brick here has a little crush on one of them, that was there..." I chuckled, and then got punched in the arm.

"Shut up..." Brick whispered to me, I just rolled my eyes...

* * *

**Hours Later... **

"Finally, Lunch!" I cheered to myself. The brunette, named Blaze was still "guiding" me around. She really doesn't like talking that much...

"Blade!" I heard Blaze shout at me. I looked down at her.

"Your brothers are calling you..." She pointing at them. I Told her thanks and walked off over to my brothers.

"sup bro" Butch said, while giving me one of his bro hugs. I sat down and greeted my other brothers across the table.

We all eat Burger King, because Brick doesn't trust cafeteria food. 10 minutes later we finish and I was bored...

"I'm bored, I wanna go around." I said getting up.

"Okay, but don't come back with a bunch of a girl's, I don't feel like running." Butch, I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever..." I said before leaving. I tried my best, not to be seen by girls, which was hard to do since there were girls everywhere, lucky none of them seen me or ran after. I found a empty hallway only to hear...

_Mind, check_  
_Body, check_  
_My sensuality, check_  
_Car keys and my paycheck_  
_Now I'm ready_  
_DANGE_R

T-That voice...It's the voice...

_Tonight I'm a bit crazy_  
_Only the music can save me_  
_It's over over, oh baby _

It' s...it' s her, she goes to this school. I thought to myself, as I walked down the hallway...

_You a man today  
Tomorrow you gonna hate me  
I'm not myself tonight  
Got a water bottle filled with something else tonight  
It's gonna be, alright  
As soon as they cut off these lights_

The music was getting louder, meaning I was getting closer. I was finally going to see who the mystery girl was. I can just remember, how she hit that note, like it was nothing...

As soon as I came to the door where the voice was coming from, they came...

"Aaaahhh! IT'S BLADE! GET'EM!" The fan girl's high pitched voice screamed. I ran away from the door, missing the chance to see who the masked girl was.

"Got damn crazy fan girls, they ruined everything. I was so close." I said holding on to my hat as I ran away from the girls. I burst threw the cafeteria doors, with the girls still on my tail. I could her them screaming in the back of me.

I ran out the back doors of the cafeteria.

"T-These girls just don't stop..." I said still running for my life...

I turned the corner, running full-speed. After a few more minutes of running, I was pulled into the brushes, and then got a hand over my mouth.

"Please don't let this be another fan girl..." I thought to myself as I tried to remove the hand off my face.

"Sshh, or they''ll find you." a familiar voice whispered into my ear.

"AAAAHHH!" The fan girls screamed as they ran pass the hiding place. When they were gone, She took her hand from over my mouth and got up and looked around to see if the coast was clear...

"Ok, come on, before they find you and tear you to pieces." She said grabbing my hand and helping me out the brushes.

"I cannot wait for this day to be over." I mumbled under my breath.

"You and me both..." She said.

"You heard me." I said stopping on the stairs. She stopped too.

"Yeah, you said it out loud didn't you..." She said before walking again. I thought I mumbled it. Oh well...

I just can't believe I heard the voice again, and I was so close to seeing who it belong too...

* * *

**YAY! I finished! I hope you like it, sorry it took so long. And Sorry for the errors. it's auto corrects, fault not mine.**

**Anyways...**

**What should I call the fan-girls, should they have a name or should they just be called fan girls? What do you think?**

**And one other thing, I need songs for the boys, so if you could, give me some song suggests...**

**Thanks for reading...**

**Don't forget to review...**

**Till Next Time...**

**Smiles and GUNS *XD***

* * *

_I do not own the PPG or The RRB, Or the song._

_Sorry for the errors in the story..._


	4. 1 down, 3 more to go

**Chapter 4**

**1 down, 3 more to go**

**(Butch) **

_The next_ day...

It was after lunch and me and my brother's were putting up posters for the auditions in the auditorium, after school.

"I hope those girls show up, cuz I can not take it any more with these screaming fan girls around here..." I said to myself as I hung up the last poster. As soon as I backed away from it. A bunch of fan girls started crowding around the poster...

I just walked away while shaking my head. It's just a shame...

I turned the corner only to bump into somebody. We both fell to the ground with a 'Oof' and thud.

"Shit..." The person groaned in pain.

"Sorry, 'bout that." The person said getting up and dusting off. They put out a hand to up my up. I was about to snap, but I saw it was Buttercup, The girl from yesterday. I put a small smile on my face and was about to say 'it's okay' but instead, got this...

"Don't you dare touch him..." A voice said from behind. I saw Buttercup roll her eyes and help me up, anyways. When I got up, I felt hands wrap around me squeezing me tightly.

"Leave Butch alone. He's mine." I heard a feminine voice say. Buttercup just rolled her eyes.

"Whatever Brute, just go take your little fan club with you." She said with a monotone voice.

"Whatever, Come on Butch lets go..." Lets go, what do you mean let's go I don't know you. I thought to myself as I felt someone pull on my free arm and pull me away from the fan girl name Brute...

"What at you doing ButterBitch." Brute hissed. I saw Buttercup inhale and exhale, a few times before saying something.

"Look, unlike you I have orders to make sure nothing happens to him." When Brute was about to say something,, the bell beat her to it.

Brute growled before walking off with a bunch of girls behind her. Buttercup smirked in Victory...

"Let's go before another girl fight starts. and the next one ain't gonna be so pretty." She whispered the last part, but I still heard her...

* * *

**After school...**

_Auditorium..._

"It's been an hour, and every body is still horrible." I Told my brother's, Brick rolled his eyes at my complaining while the others just chuckled.

"Hey, guys..." A voice called to us. We turned our heads and saw Bubbles running up to us, and Blossom behind Her.

"Hey!" We greeted toward them.

"Are you guys done." Blossom asked nicely. We all nodded. Then as if on cue Buttercup and Blaze came with boxes. They put the boxes in front of the table we were sitting in.

"Guess what the principal did."Buttercup said in a unhappy voice.

"What?" Brick asked.

"She's doing a talent show..." Blaze said I a low voice. She look like she had to do something She didn't want to do.

"Why?"

"She wants to help you out with your search." Buttercup said. I saw Blaze go on to the stage and take her Guitar off and set it down in the middle of the stage and started messing with the curtains.

"What's wrong with her?" Blade asked.

"I don't know..." Blossom said while Blaze grabbed her guitar and went backstage. Buttercup picked up a box and went on the stage.

"When is this talent show?" Brick asked.

"In Five days..." Bubbles said. Then for some reason I started to think about the auditions and the girl in the green mask and the IPod I find. That's when I got an idea, that's going to help me find my girl...

* * *

**(Buttercup) **

_The Next day... _

_Four Days until the Talent Show... _

I was walking down the hall, bored as bored could be. I would do anything to get my IPod back. I miss my music, my games, I could be playing temple run right now. Why does life hate me. I thought to myself. Then Bliss came up to me.

"What's up Buttercup?" She asked me with a worried face.

"Nothing I'm just bored outta of my mind right now." I told her as we walked.

"What happened to your baby?"

"I lost it..." I said feeling ashamed. Losing my IPod is like Losing a real baby. Bliss went wide eyed and turned to me.

I looked up at her and said...

"What?" She then took my arm and pulled me under the stair case.

"Buttercup please tell me, that you're not one of the girls that the boys are looking for." She demanded more then ask me.

"And don't lie to me." She said with a serious face.

"O-Okay..." was all I said. She said not to lie to her, so that's what I didn't lie. I just stood there.

"Oh My God, you were one of the girls!" She squealed. I nodded my head.

"How did you even come up with that, all I said was I lost my IPod." I said in a confused tone.

"Oh, not that hard. You lost your IPod and Butch found one just like it. See..." She said pointing behind me. I had a confused expression on now, as I turned around and saw a poster on the wall with a picture of MY IPOD!

* * *

BAM!

I kicked open the doors to the auditorium. Butch was playing with MY IPOD. There were a bunch of girls in the auditorium.

"EVERYBODY OUT NOW!" I screamed. Everybody raced out of the auditorium, all except Butch.

I walk down the aisle at a fast pace towards him. I stopped in front of him and he just sat there. and smirked.

"What's up Buttercup..."

"Don't what's up Buttercup me..." I began, trying to control my anger.

"You had my IPod the whole time and tell me." I said snatching MY IPOD from his hands.

"What are you talking your IPod?" He said snatching My IPOD away from me. How dare he touch my baby...Again...

"It's my IPOD, I lost it. And Now..." I couldn't find the words to finish that sentence...

Butch smirked. And then started talking, I Just glared at him...

"If this is yours then name the first three so..."

"I hate everything about you, Hollywood Whore, and Burn it down..." I said not letting him finish and without hesitation.

"That's right..." He said in amazement...

"Of course it's right. it's mine. Now give it!" I said/yelled at him, I tried to snatch it away but failed...

He walked in front of me and started talking again...

"So you were one of the girls at the audition..." He said bending down a little to get to my eye level. and getting close to my face

"That means your sisters were the other three weren't they he said smiling.

"Yeach, but you can't tell any one." I said, remembering what Blaze Said...

"Why not?" He asked me, his smile had vanished off his face.

"..B-Because I promised my little sister, that we weren't going to tell you guys because, of her stage fright..." I Told him.

"So Blaze was the one who hit the note in the audition, thats making my brother go crazy." He said chuckling. Making me laugh a little bit. You see Blade said if he finds the girl in the purple mask, He was going to write a song with her and they're going to sing it on stage together. Blaze just can't do that...

"Yeah. Can I have my IPod back now..." I ask putting my hand out. He smirked before saying...

"Kay, but after I do this."

"Do Wha..." I said but was cut off When Butch K-Kiss me...

I felt him put my IPod in my hand and then part. I felt my cheeks start to burn up...

RRRIIINNNGGGG!

Now you wanna ring! I yelled in my head as my body stood there frozen. I heard Butch laugh.

"Come on, or be late for class..." He said putting his arm around me and walked out the auditorium.

What the duck, just happened? ? ? ? ?

* * *

**Say What! **

**Well, I guess that's what happens when Buttercup loses her baby, everything comes out. XD**

** Anyways, she what happens next. Will Blade hear the voice again, will Boomer find the owner of the shoe, will Brick find out who phone he has. Whats wrong with Blaze, Will anyone interfere. **

**That's for me to know and you to read and find out...**

**Don't forget to Review... **

**Till Next Time...**

**Smiles and GUNS *XD***

* * *

_I do not own the PPG or The RRB._**  
**

_Sorry for the errors in the story._


	5. 2 down, 2 more to go

**Chapter 5**

**2 down, 2 more to go **

**(Brick) **

_The Next day..._

_Morning time..._

_3 days until the Talent Show..._

I was hiding from my so called fan club. The president of my fan was a girl named Berserk, Her and another chick named Princess. I was looking for Blossom. Hiding behind people, who probably think I'm crazy, just so I could get away from the superstar craving teens. I found an empty hallway and leaned up against some lockers and tried to catch my breath. Sometimes I just hate being a celebrity, all this running isn't going to cut it...

I dig into my pocket and try to find my phone. Once I got a hold of something, I pulled my hand out of my pocket and looked down at what I grabbed. It wasn't my phone, but it was someones phone.

I looked at the pink covered phone before turning it on. I slid the lock only to have a password lock to come up. I sighed and put the phone in my pocket. I need to find this girl before I go crazy. I thought to myself. Just then a door opened and out walked Blossom. I smiled and was about to greet her when an idea came to my head.

Maybe she should could be...No, no she can't...C-Can she...

I mentally argued with myself, until I came up with a decision. Might as well give it a try. I thought to myself as I started to walk away and tried to find Blossom again...

* * *

**(Blossom) **

I really wasn't paying attention to anything. I was really concerned about my phone. What if someone's trying to figure out what the password is, right now as we speak? Argh...If it wasn't for does Damn fan girls, I'd probably have my phone and wouldn't be worrying like this. I low sigh escape my lips, as I looked at my lap...

"Something bothering you?" A husky voice asked me. I jumped a little but then, became relieved when I saw who it was...

"Oh, hey Brick..." I said while playing with the ruffles at the end of my dress.

"What's wrong?" He asked sitting next to me on the bench.

"Nothing..." I Whispered, while looking up at him.

"Come on you can tell me..." He said nudging me playfully.

"it's nothing really, I just lost my phone, that's all..." I Told in low voice.

"Describe it for me..." He asked while digging in his pocket.

"O-Okay. It had a pink case and it was a touch screen and when you slid the lock a keypad comes up, to put the password in." I said, I was going to say more but, Brick stop me by putting The same phone I describe in front of my face. My eyes went wide.

"I-Is that..."

"I don't know, if you what the password is then I guess it is..."

"Password..."

"What?"

" The Password is Password..." I said standing up and turning to him. He stood up and typed in the password...

"It worked..." He said looking wide eyed at the screen. I took my phone away from him. I was so happy to have baby back into my hands. I had a big smile on my face. And I felt myself trying to keep myself from jumping around with joy, like a crazy person.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Oh my God THANK YOU so much." I thanked him excitedly and then I grabbed both sides of his faces and crashed my lips on his. When I realized what I was doing, I felt my cheeks burn up and then I parted away.

Brick opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the bell.

Rrrrriiiiinnnngg! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

We stared at each other for a moment...

"S-Sorry, sorry about that, I just...Sorry..." I said as I felt my cheeks burn up even more. I said I was sorry once more and than walked off. I looked back and saw him standing in the same spot, and was touching his lips with a dreamy gaze.

Ugh, I can't believe I did that...

* * *

Time passed and Brick hasn't said anything to me. I'm a little worried that he might be mad at me. God I hope not...

I was walking down the stairs and once I got to the bottom, Someone grabbed my arm and pulled me under the stair case.

"Brick what are you doing?" I asked him.

"Blossom, you and your sisters were the girls at the audition, right?" I nodded my head and he smiled.

"...But you can't tell anyone.."

"Not even my brothers?"

Not even your brothers."

"Why not?"

"...Because I promised, my little sister, that we wouldn't tell you guys. She said she doesn't want Blade to find out who she is..." I Told him, if it wasn't for her stage fright, everything would be just fine...

"O-Okay, but you have to let me do something..." He said with a smirk.

"What..." I asked as he bent down a little for eye level. Then he came closer to my face. And then he kissed me...

He Kissed me! Not on the cheek, not on the forehead. Not even on the nose...

He kissed me on the mouth. I was so surprised that I didn't even kiss back.

He parted away from me and smirked before walking away...

"Bye, Beautiful." He said before leaving. I felt my face turn red. as I stood there frozen while struggling to say something, but couldn't.. I just, just stood there, I don't even think I was breathing.

Oh My God, he took my breath away...

"BLOSSOM!" Someone screamed at me.

"What?" I said not looking at them.

"Blossom look at me..." I obeyed and saw Blazes friends. Gadget and Kristopher.

"Oh, hey guys!" I said with a smile. They looked at like I was crazy...

"Anyways, Blaze wants us to come to the private room." Kristopher said, while scratching her head.

"Now come on love, we need to get going before she gets mad." Gadget said while pushing me along. Thank God this is free and last period...


	6. 3 Down, Now 1 more to go

**Chapter 6 **

**3 Down, Now 1 more to go **

**(Boomer) **

_Last Period... _

"GET ME AWAY FROM THESE CRAZY PEOPLE! ! ! ! ! ! ! !" I yelled while running away from my crazy fan club.

I turned the corner and ran face first into a door.

"OW! MY FACE!" I yelled before falling back while holding my face.

"Oh My gosh, are you okay?" I heard a sweet voice ask. I moved my hand from over my eyes and saw Bubbles looking down at me. I stood up covering my nose.

"Yea, I'm fine..." I lied. I think the door broke my nose, OW!

I felt a soft hand touch mine and move my hand from over my nose.

"it's bruised a little..." She said while digging into her purse.

"Ah, here it is." She said holding a bandage. She unwrapped it and gently put it on my nose, covering up the bruise. She smiled at me and I felt my face burn up. I heard her giggle. And then...

"OH BOOMIE!" Oh the Crazy people! I hid behind Bubbles, Which was a stupid thing to do since she's shorter than me.

"Brat?" I heard Bubbles ask.

"W-What?WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY MAN YOU UGLY BITCH!" Brat, the president of my fan club screamed. I heard Bubbles whimper and Then The sound of running footsteps came behind us and then they changed into walking.

Soon, Blaze, Bubbles little sister passed and walked up to Brat.

"Apologize..." Blaze said in a monotone voice.

"What?" Brat asked in a angry tone.

"You heard me..." She said, still in a monotone voice.

"Why should I apologize to that fake Cinderella." F-Fake Cinderella, I don't think she looks like a fake Cinderella. I say Bubbles would be mistaken as Cinderella's little twin sister. What does Brat have against Beautiful people? ? ? ? ?

"You can apologize to my big sister or you can start running..." She said in a threatening voice. Brat just scoffed and folded her arms.

"That wasn't an option..." Blaze said in a low, voice. Then it started getting windy all of a sudden...

"Blaze stop." Bubbles said calmly.

"Awe, come on Bubs, I'm just having a little fun.." Blaze whined while turning to Bubbles, who had a serious face on.

"Fine I'll stop, but only because you're my sister and I love you." She said cheerfully and a smile on her face, while walking over to us. Wow I guess Blaze really is Bi-polar.

"Boomer! Come on!" I heard Bubbles yell. I looked over and saw them walking away. I ran and started walking behind them, leaving Brat Fussing and screaming...

* * *

**(Bubbles) **

Blaze asked me to come to the private room after I was done with Boom. Me and Boom walked in the front of school. I sighed as the wind blew my hair back. We should've never went to that audition, then the boys wouldn't be here having to run for their lives and me and my sister's would have our stuff.

I turned and saw Boomer with a Dreamy expression on his face.

"Boomer are you Okay? I asked a little curious. His eyes went wide as his face began to turn red.

"I'm okay, just fine..." He said, his expression instantly turned from embarrass to a thinking expression.

"I-it's just the girl from the audition, you kinda..."

"I kinda look like her..." I said cutting him off.

"How did you..."

"it's because I am her." I said smiling, I know I'm not suppose to be telling him this, but I can't lie to Boomer. He's cute, sweet, generous, and come on how can you say No to those big ocean blue eyes of his.

"B- Bubbles?" Boomer looked at me with a small smile on his face. I looked up at him. He took my hand and pulled me into a hug. I was shocked, why was He hugging me...

"Bubbles are you telling the truth?" He said in a sad voice. He doesn't trust me. I started to hug back.

"Yes." I said smiling to myself. He just hugged me tighter. I couldn't breathe.

"I finally found my Cinderella." He said happily. I wanted to giggle and say something but couldn't because I couldn't breathe...

"Boom...I...Can't...Can't breathe..." I said through breaths. He immediately let go, but was still holding on to my waist. I was Blushing, because of the way he was looking at me.

"Um...I have to go..." I said nervously.

"Wait, when you were at the auditions, did you lose something?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I lost my baby blue converse, it was the left shoe." I told him. He starts digging in his bag for something. When started to pull it out, I instantly knew what it was.

He pulled out my Baby Blue Converse. I smiled as he handed it over to me. It was the left shoe. I can't believe he found it.

I was so excited, that I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a kiss.

Not on Cheek, not on the forehead, but on the lips. He was surprised, but then he kissed back. He tasted sweet, like cotton candy. When we parted, he looked into my eyes and had a light blush across his face.

I giggled and smiled at him.

"I have to go. See you tomorrow." He just nodded. I giggled and began to walk away but turned around...

"Oh Boomer, promise me you won't tell anyone that we were the girls you were looking for. I promise my little sister I wouldn't tell you guys." He nodded, he still had a blush across his face. I smiled at him and thanked him before walking away. Once I turned the corner I heard a...

"WOOHOO! ! ! ! ! ! YES! BEST DAY EVER!" I giggled knowing it was Boom. This was the Best Day Ever...

* * *

Bubbles, Buttercup and Blossom along with Kristopher and Gadget all met up in front of the door leading to the private room. They all greeted each other before Buttercup opened the door. Which Revealed a Blaze, standing in front of them with her arms folded.

"Hey Blaze..." They smiled. Blaze stood with a frown. A moment passed before she smiled and ran over to give them a hug.

"Guys I finished that song I was writing." She said going over to the table where her lyric book was.

"Come on I wanna sing it before school is over." She said while going over to the Recording Booth.

"Just play the Music when I tell you to." She said while putting on the headphones and opened the up her lyric book.

"Ready Love." Gadget asked. Blaze nodded her and Kristopher started the music...

_Young girl, don't cry  
I'll be right here when your world starts to fall  
Young girl, it's all right  
Your tears will dry, you'll soon be free to fly_

When you're safe inside your room you tend to dream  
Of a place where nothing's harder than it seems  
No one ever wants or bothers to explain  
Of the heartache life can bring and what it means

Outside the private room was two brothers. A Red head and a Brunette. One older then the other. They were talking to each other...

"I don't know why you just ask her already."

"I am going to ask her, just not today. And I just want to hang out with her."

"Yeah, whatever..." The red head said. Soon their conversation Was interrupted by a voice, a singing voice...

_Young girl, don't hide_  
_You'll never change if you just run away_  
_Young girl, just hold tight_  
_And soon you're gonna see your brighter day_

_Now in a world where innocence is quickly claimed_  
_It's so hard to stand your ground when you're so afraid_  
_No one reaches out a hand for you to hold_  
_When you're lost outside look inside to your soul _

"Blade, what are you doing?" The red head yelled/asked his brother.

"I'm going to find the girl who owns that voice." Blade said.

"You can't do that..."

"Why not Brick?" He asked his Brother angrily. Brick just shrugged not wanting to tell his brother the answer...

_Life is a journey  
It can take you anywhere you choose to go  
As long as you're learning  
You'll find all you'll ever need to know _

Blade started to walk down the hall, looking for the voice. It was minutes until the bell rang. Blade knew if he didn't find this girl or he was going to go...

_RRRRIIIIINNNNNGG! ! ! ! ! ! ! !_

_ CRAZY... _

Blade stood in the spot he was in when the bell rang. He was frozen. Eyes wide, jaw dropped. If you looked at him you would say he saw a hot chick or something amazing, but no it wasn't that. The Blade Jojo was about to go crazy, because of a girl and that angelic voice of hers...

"You alright Bro?" Brick asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Heh..." Was all Blade said.

"Yep, you've finally cracked. Come on let's go..." Brick said dragging his brother away. As shown as they turned the corner, a door opened.

"Huh, I swear I heard something..."

"Blaze get your stuff so we can go..."

"Okay..."

* * *

**Ooo, So Close... **

**Oh Well. I hope you guys like this Chapter, Who knows what's going to happen next. Has Blade Finally lost it, will His Brothers tell him that they know who his Dream girl is. Will Blaze ever get over her fear and tell him...**

**I don't know, what do you think is going to happen...**

**Don' t forget to Review **

**Till Next Time...**

**Smiles and GUNS *XD* **

* * *

_I do not own the PPG or The RRB Or the song, all credit goes to the creators..._

_Sorry for the errors in the story._


	7. Help me out?

**Chapter 7**

**Help me out?**

**The RRB'S House... **

_11:00 P.M. _

_Bang! Bang! Bang! _

"How long do you think he's going to keep this up?" Boomer asked/Whispered to Butch, who Just shrugged his shoulders.

Brick walked into the kitchen and saw what was going on.

"Is he still going at it?" He asked his Brothers with annoyance in his voice.

"uh huh..." Butch said with a Bored expression. Soon they got tired of watching their little Brother and walked over to him...

"Blade stop banging your hand on the wall..." Butch said in a Bored tone.

_Bang! Bang! Bang! _

"Blade, stop it with the head banging already..." Boomer said in a tired tone. They just stared at Their little brother Blade, who was losing his little ol' Mind.

_Bang! Bang! Bang! _

"Alright, that's enough.." Brick said, while putting a steel pan in front of Blade's face...

_Bam!_

_"OW! What the Hell is Your problem!?" _Blade Yelled/Asked, while he rubbed his forehead. _  
_

You should've stopped..." His Brothers said together.

"Whatever..." Blade mumbled while going upstairs.

"Where are you going?" Boomer asked following him.

"I'm going to bed." Blade mumbled but, Boomer heard him.

"...But we still need to write a song and rehearse it for tomorrow..." Boomer said coming beside him.

"It's pass eleven at night..." Blade said stopping and looking at his older brother.

"So..." Boomer said shrugging his shoulders.

"That's means, I'm going to bed..." Blade said walking off.

"Okay, have your way then..." Boomer said with a devilish smile, turning the opposite way, and going back downstairs...

* * *

Blade enter his room. He searched his dark-purple wall for a switch. Once he found it, it turned it on .

His room wasn't really a mess but at the same time their were clothes on the floor. This was a Temporary home for the RowdyRuffs. The sooner they find What they looking for, the sooner they would leave...

Blade picked up the stuff off the floor and put them in a corner. He laid on the left side of the bed and stretched as he reached for the remote. just as his hand was an inch away from the remote, his brothers brust through the of his room.

"Alrighty let's get started!" Butch said cheerfully, as he jumped and landing in Blade's bed.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING!" He yelled as his brothers sat down in his bed.

"I told already, we need to Write this song." Boomer said.

"And I thought I told you I was going to bed..." Blade hissed while he glared at his blonde brother.

"And I don't care..." Boomer said with bored expression.

"Now here take this and this." Brick said giving him a sheet of paper and a pencil.

"Now commence writing..." He said while sitting Indian style next to Blade.

"I'm not doing it." Blade said looking up at them.

"Come on!" Boomer and Butch Yelled.

"No!" Blade Yelled back. Brick then took his hand and placed it on his younger brother's shoulder.

"Blade remember that talk that we had in last period..." Brick said with a devilish smile.

"Y-Yeah..." He said nervously.

"You don't want them messing it up for you now, do you?" He smirked. Blade looked at his brother with a 'I hate you' look, making Brick smirk wider.

"FINE!" I yelled, while grabbing the paper and pencil.

"Wait...What?" Butch and Boomer said dumbfounded. Not knowing what just happened...

* * *

_The Next Day..._

_1st period..._

_2 Days Till the Talent Show... _

In the office, a Bored brunette was Humming to herself while playing on the computer. As she was doing this, the office door opened and soon another brunette came around the corner. He was mumbling under his breath, and looked grumpy and sleepy.

"Hey Blade..." The bored Brunette said a little bit happy.

"Hey..." He said as he sat next to her.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked, turning all her attention on him. He just groan and put his head down on the table.

"Let me guess Was it Ballistic and that fan club of hers again." She giggled. Blade just groaned and shook his head.

"Hmmm...is it your brothers?" She asked, Blade nodded his head.

"They made me stay up and write a song, and we stayed up until 2:00 in the morning. And did this on purpose too. They know how cranky I am when I don't get any sleep..." He said, while sitting back the chair, scratching his head and sighing heavily.

Blaze just raised her eyebrow at him and then got up...

"Where are you going?" Blade asked looking at her walking away.

"I'll be right back..." She said going to the back and walking through a door. Blade just shrug his shoulders and laid his head down.

...

"Blade wake up!" Blaze said making Blade jump. Blaze laughed...

"W-What Happened?" Blade asked Sleepily.

"you fell asleep." Blaze said handing him something. He took it.

"What's this for?" He asked opening the Mugg Root beer soda.

"Its to help stay awake. If you don't want it, I'll just take it back." She said, sticking her hand out to get it from him. He moved it away from her reach, making her laugh.

Blade drunk some of the soda, while Blaze went back to surfing on the web.

"So, did you guys finish the song?" She ask still looking at the computer.

"No..." He said taking another sip of soda.

"So, you stayed up, till two for nothing." Blaze said. He nodded his head before taking another sip.

"Why?"

"It's..because I have writers block. I can't think of anything..."

"...Because that voice." Blaze said finishing his sentence. Blade looked at her for a moment. Blaze then turned away, with a light blush on her face.

_' Why the fuck did I just say that!' _Blaze thought to herself while Blade was thinking.

"If you don't made, you think you could help me out." He said nervously. Blaze turned to him...

"Sure, why not..." Blaze said while laughing a little.

"Awesome, my house after school?" He asked. She playfully put on a thinking face.

"Hmm...I don't know..." Blade chuckled at the way she said it, in a childish voice.

"Alright, after school, your house." She said smiling. Blade mental cheered.

_'...not only will my brother's leave me alone about the song, but I get help. I'll probably ask her, the thing I wanted to ask her yesterday...' _He thought to himself as he smiled back at her.

RRRIIINNNGGG! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

The bell rung signaling that it was time for 2nd period. Brick came from the back of the office and Blossom came out of the principal office. Blade and Blaze stood up and started walking to the door.

The two reds smiled at each other forgetting that the purples were still in the room. They gave Brick and Blossom a weird look before leaving out the office, only to run and hide away from The Teenage Fan Girls once more...

* * *

**YAY! I'M FINISH...WITH THIS CHAPTER! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! XD**

** So what do think they're going to write about, what does Blade have to ask her? ? ? ?**

**Hmm...**

**So many questions that need answers. XD! ! ! ! ! **

**Don't forget to review...**

**Till Next Time...**

**Smiles and GUNS *XD***

* * *

_I do not own the PPG or The RRB._

_Sorry for the errors in the story._


	8. AfterSchool

**Chapter 8**

**AfterSchool **

Blaze walked out of the private room when The bell rang. She walked down the hall with her earphones in her ears. When she reached the opening at the front of the school, she felt a blast of air hit her face, her hair flew back as she began to walk down the stairs.

Minding her own business, She kept walking until, she was in the shade underneath a tree. She stood there humming to the music. The humming soon became louder and soon she was singing along with the song. While Blaze was in her own little world, some one came behind her...

Blaze felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped and turned around quickly while taking her earphones out.

She was relieved at who it was but at the same time, anger started to build up inside her.

"I see you're still using that beautiful voice of yours..." A male voice said, looking at Blaze.

"What do you want?" Blaze said with venom in her voice, not really wanting to know what the teenage male needed.

"Awe, come on Blaze. Don't be like that..." He said flirtatiously playing with her hair. She smacked his hand away and put her hair behind her ear.

"Don't touch me, you jerk!" She spat out with anger. She was about to walk away but, the teenager turned her around and pushed her against the tree.

"Didn't you miss me, I would talk to you sooner, but I could never get to you since pretty boy came around." He said caressing her cheek.

"Bryce! Stop touching me! And Blade is not pretty boy, his my friend." She yelled at the hazel eyed boy named Bryce. She pushed him off her. And began to walk away from him. Bryce grabbed her wrist and turned her around.

"Come on Babe, you know he's a pretty boy. And you know he's not your friend. When he leaves this old town, he's going to forget all about, and You'll be lonely again..." He smiled as he closed the space between them.

Blaze's eyes went wide, when she felt his lips on hers. She quickly pushed him away.

"Bleh! I Can't Believe You! YOU'RE SO DISGUSTING!" She Yelled/Screamed and then stomped off, wanting to be as far away from Bryce as possible.

She was almost out the gate of the school when someone grabbed her wrist again. She turned around quickly and brought her knee up...

_Fast... _

"OH MY GOD! Blade, are you okay?" She said in shock.

"Yeah I'm just...Just fine..." He said in pain. He was holding his crouch, on his knees with his head down trying to hold in the pain. He finally fell on his back and let out a groan.

"I'm so sorry, that was meant for some one else. I'm sorry." She apologized.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it." He said, he managed to sit up, still in a little pain. Blaze took his arm and put it over her shoulder. Come on I'll help you up." She said standing up.

"God, I'm going be so sore tomorrow." Blade groaned as they carefully walked to the parking lot.

"My car is over here." She said walking over to it. Blade stopped in front of it and laid his head trying to not pass out from the pain.

"Jeez, who the hell pissed you off." He said while looking up at her. Blaze just lowered her head.

"Umm..."

"And don't say it was some girl, unless she has a Dick and a pair of balls..." He said putting his head down again...

"Umm...Let's just say it was a disgusting Bastard, I never want to see again..." She smiled before getting into the driver seat of the purple Lamborghini.

Blade just shrugged his shoulders and painfully got into the passenger seat.

* * *

**The RowdyRuff Household... **

Blade told Blaze where to go and she obeyed and went the directions she was told. Soon they pulled up in of front a huge house. Or in Blaze's point of view...

"Dude, this is not a house..."

"What do you mean?Yes it is..."

"No this is a fucking Mansion!" She said in amazement.

"Nope...It's a house. I'm sure of it..." Blade said with a smile. Blaze parked the car and looked at Blade. He glanced over at her before getting out of the car. Blaze followed.

They walked in the house, and began to walk toward the stairs. By the time they were at mid-step, They could hear a little girl's voice. And it wasn't long til they found out who it belong to.

"Blade!" A little girl yelled cheerfully. She had curly brown hair with purple highlights, She had violet colored eyes and a big smile on her face, as Blade picked her up.

"Hey Chris!" He said walking down the hall. He put her on his shoulders. As they enter his room, growling was heard and a little boy's voice too...

"Charlie! No, Give me. Stop!"

"Woof! *Growl*" Blaze raised her eyebrow at the noise. And Blade was getting a little worried of what his room looked liked.

"BLADE!" The boy Yelled. He was playing tug- a - war with a golden retriever. Blade put Chris down and went over and took away the shirt they were fighting over.

"That's one less shirt for me." He said throwing it on the ground. He then looked down at the little boy, who had hazel green eyes and dirty blonde hair.

"Why are you in my room?" He asked him.  
The boy ignored him and went over to the door where Chris and Blaze stood.

"IS ANYBODY HOME!" A voice yelled from downstairs. The little girl and boy smiled and ran downstairs. Blaze walked in the room and closed the door behind her.

"Mind telling me who they were?" she asked while giggling.

"Christina and Alexander." He began, while sitting on the bed.

"Little sister and brother." He said sitting on his bed. Then a soft knock came at the door, before opening.

"Blade? Can you watch your baby sister..." A woman with brown hair and green eyes said, but was stopped when she saw Blaze.

"Oh, I didn't know you were having company over..." She said while waving at Blaze, who smiled and waved back.

"Mom..."

"Uh..."

"Gimme the baby." Blade said sticking his arms out. His mom obeyed and gave him his baby sister. Soon she left after questioning Blaze, which was annoying Blade.

"Sorry about that..." Blade said nervously,while rubbing the back of his neck.

"That's okay..." She said, sitting down on the bed. The golden retriever jumped on the bed and laid its head on her lap.

"So, you wanna start?" Blaze said petting the dogs head.

"Sure...Let's get started.." He smiled...

* * *

_**Later that Day...**_

_6:00 P.M _

"Come on, we're almost finished, and if I miss TACO night, I'm going to hurt you..." Blaze said playfully.

"Okay, Okay, umm...Sara What do you think..." He asked His Baby sister, who was drinking from her bottle and giggling at the same time...

"Blade..." Blaze whined.

"Okay, fine..." He said, he paused for a minute. Then he grabbed the Sharpie and started to write down music notes. When he finished with that he began to write lyrics down underneath...

"There, finished..." He said putting The cap back on the sharpie. Blaze grabbed the music sheet and began to proofread it.

"Nice..." She said smiling.

"Thank you, I try my best..." He said chuckling. Blaze rolled her eyes and started to pack her stuff.

Baby Sara managed to crawl with her bottle in her hand and stopped in front of Blaze. She started to giggling. Blaze looked up at her and smiled.

"Blade, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" He said playing with Charlie the golden retriever.

"Umm...has anyone ever called you a pretty boy before?" She asked, she started remembering what happened early under the tree...

"Yeah, penalty of times. Why?"

"No reason..." She said looking back at baby Sara, who was still giggling.

"...but sometimes it pisses me off..." He added looking at Charlie. His eyes filled with sadness, making Blaze feel guilty.

Blaze packed the last of her stuff and stood up. Blade did the same. Blaze started walking, Blade behind her. They were a few feet away from the door, when Blaze quickly turned around, making Blade trip back. Blade grabbed onto Blaze hoping to regain his balance but failed. Blade brought Blaze down with him. Both falling on the bed, Blaze on top of Blade. Luckily, Baby Sara wasn't harmed or in the way.

The two were looking at each, as they were nose to nose. Neither one of them moved, still looking into each others eyes. It was quiet, until Blade made a move...

Blaze was surprised, but quickly melted into it. This went on for a while until Realization hit Blaze...

She quickly pulled away, and looked at Blade with wide eyes. She quickly got off of him and covered her mouth, in shock.

"Blaze was wrong?" Blade asked, getting up and walking over to her. Blaze backed away and reached for the knob.

"I...I...I...H-Have to go now, Bye." She said nervously, while leaving.

"Wait..." Blade said, but it was to late. Blaze had left...

Blade went over and sat on his bed, trying to figure out what happened. What did he do wrong?

He was deep in thought, but came back into reality when he heard his Baby sister. She had crawled and stood up using Blade to keep her balance. The blue eyed and red haired baby, giggled and smiled at Blade. Blade couldn't help but smile back. He was thinking about Blaze and what happened. He was also thinking about The Voice, He still has to find out who it was...

Right?

...But soon that didn't matter, The only thing that mattered to him was this...

"My first real friend, and go and ruin everything..."

* * *

**Okay, I Know what you're thinking, and Yes, they made out in front of a dog and baby. And Sorry if you find that disgusting. XD!**

**So what do you guys and gals think?What's going to happen?Why am I torturing the Purples?Will Blade go crazy before the story ends?Did Blaze make it in home in time for TACO night?What's up with all the new characters?Where are the other color pairings?WHY DO I KEEP ASKING QUESTIONS?!**

**Guess what?It's for me to know and you to read and find out .XP!**

**I bet you just hate me now...**

**Well I love you guys, so yeah XD!**

**Don't forget to Review...**

**Till Next Time...**

**Smiles and GUNS *XD***

**OH!And one more thing. Which one do you guys like best The Wanted or Maroon 5 or Coldplay? Tell me in your reviews. Okay Bye-Bye Now! :D**

* * *

_I do not own the PPG or The RRB._

_Sorry for the errors in the story._


	9. Some Promises are meant to be Broken

**Chapter 9**

**Some Promises are meant to be Broken... **

_Next Day..._

_1 day till the Talent Show_

_1st period..._

Blade and Brick, like everyday enter first period. The girls were nowhere to be found, so they waited. Blade was still thinking about what happened between him and Blaze, yesterday. Brick wanted to see and talk to Blossom again...

"Blade, What happened with you and Blaze yesterday?" He asked, sitting next to his young brother.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said calmly, even though on the inside he was nervous as hell.

"Yesterday, Blaze, She came running down the stairs, with her hand over her mouth and she all red..." Brick said, waiting for his brother to give him an answer...

Blade Sat there and stayed quiet. He didn't want to talk about what happen yesterday, but unlike Boomer and just like Butch, Brick had no patience's, if he had to annoy his little bro, then that's what has to be done.

"Blade...Blade...Blade..." Nothing.

"BLADE! Blade...Blade...Blade..." Still Nothing...

"Blade...Blade...Bro...Blade...Yo, Blade..." Still Nothing...

"Blade...Bla..."

"WHAT!" There we go...

"Answer the question..."

"No..."

"Why Not?" Brick asked him, before Blade could say anything, the office door opened and revealed Blossom and a pissed of Blaze. Blossom stopped and stood beside Brick. As Blaze stomped off to the back.

"What's up with her?" Brick asked Blossom. She glanced over to Blade and then back at Brick. She was about to say something, but Blade interrupted.

"I'm going to see if she's alright..." He said leaving the two reds together...

"Let's just say, some promises are _meant _to be Broken.." Blossom said with a sad smile.

"How'd she find out?" He asked curiously.

"She caught Boomer and Bubbles. And Butch and Buttercup Together. When she called us over to talk to us, it kind of slipped out..." She smiled nervously. Brick smirked and chuckled at Blossom's mistake.

* * *

Blade went over to Blaze who was sitting on a counter, her sweater sleeves covering her hands. She had one hand over her mouth and the other on her lap, while she leaned on a wall beside her. She was deep and thought and didn't see Blade float over to her. Lucky him...

Blade poke Blaze in the arm, making her jump a little before she turned her head to see who it was.

"Hey..." He said nervously, hoping she wasn't pissed off at him from yesterday's "Event". Blaze just stared at him, with look in her. It was a mixture of Hurt and anger. Soon, she looked away not even glancing back at him.

"A-Are you mad at me?" Cringing at the fact that she just might say yes. A moment passed before Blaze said something.

"No..." This surprised Blade, making him cheer up inside.

"So, why do you look so pissed..." He said in comforting voice.

" it's because I...I don't know if I can trust anybody, anymore..." She said softly. It made Blade even more curious than he was before.

"Why?" Why?That one simple word,Why? This triggered memories. Blaze started to remember all the times where she was lied to, where promises she told people were broken, where secrets she told weren't kept secret like they were suppose to. She even remember the time, when the person she trust more than her sisters, couldn't keep his fucking mouth shut, if his life depended on it...

"My sister swore to me that they wouldn't break the promise I told them to keep and they ended up breaking it anyways. And I wouldn't be so pissed off if they would have just told me, instead of keeping it from me..." She said, hurt. She kept her tears in and stayed strong.

"Do...Do you need a hug?" Blade asked, sticking his arms out. Blaze shook her head.

"No, I'm good." She said looking down at the floor.

"Yeah, you do. Come here..." He said walking towards her, Blaze tried to stop him by pushing away, but he wasn't going to stop til he got that hug...

"Blade No..." She said trying not to laugh.

"Awe, you know you wanna hug..." He said, finally grabbing her and giving her a tight, friendly and comforting, hug.

Blaze finally, melted in the hug. Wondering what would happen if she actually at least one person, again...

* * *

_Lunch-time..._

_Private Room... _

Blaze Sat at the piano, trying see She could make a new song before 5th hour. That's when the door opened. She looked up and saw her friends walk in. She looked up and said hi. She then reached up and took a cookie from its package, on top of the piano. Bliss ran over and sat next to her, Erik, sitting on the other side of her trapping her in the middle. Gadget, AJ, Aaron, Kristopher, and Jason, all gathered around piano, staring at Blaze. She became uncomfortable and them, what they wanted.

"Is it true?" Erik asked in a disgusted voice.

"Is what true?What's wrong with Erik?" She said worry about her white spiky haired brother.

"We all saw you kissing Bryce yesterday..." Kristopher said.

"So, is it true..." Erik demanded to know.

"No" She answered.

"What happened?"Bliss asked, rubbing Blaze's back.

"He's a stalker..." Blaze said taking a bite her cookie. Everyone gave her a confused look, everyone but Erik, He knew exactly what she meant...

The white haired teen, angrily walked out the room, stomping down the hallway, looking for the bastard who messed with his little sister. When he turned the corner, he stopped by someone pulling him back.

"Let me go..." He said trying to sound calm but, failed.

"Erik..."

"Blaze...Let me go..." He said rage taking over his voice.

"I'll let go if you promise, you won't hurt him." She said, serious.

"Why?He should've never tried anything!" Erik yelled.

"Promise me..." She said impatiently. There was a long and silent pause. Then, he gave up.

"Fine, I promise." He said turning around, after Blaze let him go. Blaze then gave her big brother a hug. He did the same.

"And nothing else happened, trust me I would never let that happen..." She said breaking the embrace.

"Whatever you say..." Erik said, feeling calm and a little happy.

Hopefully he'll keep the promise, or...Maybe he won't...

* * *

_Last Period..._

_Study hall... _

Bliss and Erik were at their lockers, talking to each other. Laughing, smiling, playing around like they always do. Erik closed his locker and put one arm around Bliss. They began walking down the hall way. They walked passed the opening at the front of the school. Erik turned his head, and saw his little sister sitting under the tree. He wanted to say hi, He told Bliss he would catch with her later before giving a kiss goodbye. He started to walk down the stairs, but stop when he seen _him, _walk up to her. His hands turning into fist. Blaze started yelling and pushing him away from her, before walking off.

Anger built up inside Erik, He began to remember the promise he made with Blaze, and what would happen if he broke it, but he couldn't just do nothing...

_"I'll let you go if you promise, you won't hurt him..." _He remembered what she said, especially the word 'hurt'...

"Oh, I won't hurt him alright..." He said, his voice filled with pure rage and hate. He walked over to the tree where Bryce still was.

He grabbed him up by the collar and then slammed him against the tree making Bryce yell in pain.

"Dude!What the hell!" He yelled at him.

"Stay away from her. If I see you pissing her off again, I kill you. Bother her again, I'll kill. And if you try anything with my little sister, I'll hunt you down like a fucking blood hound and rip you to pieces. You had your chance, and blew it. LEAVE HER ALONE!" He said with rage in his voice and animosity.

"I made promise not to hurt you, but I never made a promise not to kill you." He said before letting go of him and walking off, leaving Bryce on the ground...

He walked back in the school, cooling off. He crack his neck and rolled his shoulders back and forwards a few times before walking off again, to catch up with Bliss...

_At least he kept his promise..._

* * *

**Well...It looks like big brother came to play, Hee-Hee XD! ! ! ! So what do you think. Did you like it, Did you hate it, I hope you loved it... **

**There's not really much to say but, REVEIW! XD, tell me what you think going to happen next?**

**Anyways...**

**Till Next Time... **

**Smiles and GUNS *XD***

* * *

_I do not own the PPG or The RRB. _

_Sorry for the errors in the story._


	10. Setting up for the Talent Show

**Chapter 10 **

**Setting up for the Talent Show**

_1st Period..._

_Morning Time, 8:09 A.M_

_ Day of the Talent Show... _

**(Third person) **

Blossom entered the auditorium with Brick behind her. The both of them ran up on the stage and looked at the unfinished work. They then start looking for something, or in this case someone. Who were nowhere to be found. Suddenly, ruffling was heard in the back. Brick and Blossom raised an eyebrow, while walking to see what it was...

Blossom moved the curtain and saw Blade talking to his self.

"Umm...Blade, a-Are you okay?"Blossom asked a little worried. Blade looked at her and Brick. Before smiling and saying hi.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said, walking by them, hands in his pocket. And a facial expression that Said He was deep In thought. He sat at the end of the stage, swinging his feet and ignoring the two who were looking at him. Blossom looked at Brick for an answer...

"Your sister is driving him mad. She's gonna have to tell him at some point." He said looking down at Blossom. She look back down at Blade, who began talking to his self again.

"I wanna talk to him." She said walking over to him, before Brick could say anything.

"Fine, it's not like he's going to tell you anything, anyways..." Brick Mumbled to him self before hearing something backstage...

* * *

Blaze was walking down the hall. She was already late for class. When she turned the corner, she was pulled back by her sweater and then, hugged from behind.

"Hey! Let me go!" She yelled. The person obeyed and let go of her. She turned around and saw who it was. She just rolled her eyes and began walking again.

"I get no Hi, no Hello, no nothing." Blaze turned to her cousin and gave him a bored expression.

What do you want Aaron?" She asked her Orange eyed cousin..

"I was sent to come get you..." He smiled.

"By who?" Blaze asked, curiously.

"Brick..."

"I'm not even going to ask." She said as she began to walk.

"good cause I wasn't going to tell you anyways..." He smirked while walking beside her.

* * *

"Hey Blade..." Blossom said. Blade stopped talking to his self and looked up, and put on a force smile and said hi back.

"Blade?What's wrong?" She said sitting next to him. A blush came across his face. He tried to hide it by lowering his head. Making his hair covering his eyes.

"I'm fine..." He said softly. Blossom frowned, because she knew he was lying. And she was determined to get whatever it was out of him...

"Blade, I know there something wrong." She said happily. Blade sighed before mumbling.

"Well, she is your sister, maybe you can help me." She caught what he said.

"Help you with what, and what does my sister have to do with this?" She asked curiously.

"I...I think I love your sister..." He said shyly. Blossom jaw dropped and eyes went wide.

* * *

Aaron and Blaze made it to the auditorium. They came through the back door. And met Brick backstage, Brick's stood there with a shock on his face. Blaze looked at Blade and Blossom sitting at the edge of the stage talking to each other. Blaze and Aaron shook Brick, until he came to.

"Huh, what."

"Why do you look like you saw someone get killed?" Blaze asked trying not to laugh. Brick just stood there, and then a light went off in his head. Brick dragged Aaron by the collar, he ran from behind the curtain and across the stage, he grabbed Blossom by the hand and jumped of the stage, he ran out the auditorium doors like a mad man with hostages.

Blaze and Blade stayed there with confused expressions. Until Brick stuck his head in the door.

"We'll be right back with help..." He said, smiling before closing the door...

"Weirdo..." Blaze mumbled, Blade heard her and turned around. He smiled and waved. Blaze waved back, before walking over to him.

"So what were you and Blossom talking about." She said, hugging her knees. Blade tried to hold back a blush, but failed. his face turning redder than ripe tomatoes.

"Um..Let's j-just finish setting up for the Talent Show, shall we..." He said, quickly getting up and walking to back where the rest of the decorations were. Blaze got up and followed him. She showed how worried she was for some reason. She tapped him on the shoulder, He turned around, still a little red.

"Why are you eluding my question?" She asked looking up at him.

"I'm not, it's just...I-I'm not sure how you're going to react." He said avoiding her eyes. He played with his silver dog tag necklace, around his neck. Blaze sighed, before she grabbed his wrist and pulled him down, until they were eye level.

"Please, tell me..." She said with puppy dog eyes. Blade face started to turn red again. He couldn't tell her, he didn't won't to make things awkward between them.

"I-I can't." He stuttered.

"Please, you told Blossom, you can tell me." She sweetly. Blade couldn't take it anymore...

_"She' s just too cute, I give up!" _He thought to his self, as he cooled down, his face started turning back to his regular skin color. He looked at Blaze, who was still giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Promise me you won't get angry,and still be my friend if you don't agree." He said with hope in his voice.

"I promise." She said smiling. And when he heard that, and saw her smile. He swore if she didn't feel the same way, he was going to Snap...

Blade took his hand and put it on her cheek, before tilting her chin up and crashing his lips against her soft ones...

Blaze cheeks started to turn red, she was shock. So shock that she forgot to kiss back. When Blade parted, He whispered something in her ear...

"Blaze, I...I Love you. And if you don't feel the same way, I get it..." He said the last sadly. When he backed away from Blaze, he waited for a reaction.

Blaze stood there, frozen, speechless, and redder than red. She stared at Blade with shocked eyes. Blade started to walk away, but stopped, when Blaze hugged him from behind.

"I love you too." She said smiling. She let him go, letting him turn around.

"...but you have to stop kissing me by surprise." She said poking him playfully in the stomach. Blade chuckled, and as if on cue, the door opened revealing...

_Brick_,_ Blossom,__ Buttercup __Bubbles,__ Boomer,__ Butch,__ Erik,__ Bliss,_A brown haired and orange eyed girl with her twin brother named, _AJ And Aaron,__ Kristopher ,__Gadget,_And a messy black haired and sliver eyed boy named, _ Jason_ stood there smiling at them.

"Hi Guys!" Blaze said smiling. they all walked down the aisles up to the stage.

Bliss, and Kristopher went with Blaze to get the decorations from the back. Erik kept a close eye on Blade, remembering what Brick and Blossom told him what Blade said. And his brothers, knowing what was going on between his other little sisters. Buttercup, Bubbles, and Blossom walked up to Gadget and Jason, while Boomer, Butch and Brick had a brotherly reunion with their young brother Blade.

* * *

_5th period_

_ Auditorium_

_**(Buttercup)**__  
_

Me and Blaze were sitting the chairs as we watch the others Finish up. Blaze and I were eating chips and soda, since we didn't go eat in 4th hour. I laid my head back as I ate another Dorito chip. I turned my head and saw Blaze smiling at her Doritos chip, before saying something...

"...Get in my belly!" She yelled/Whispered to the chip before eating it. What the Fuck...

"Blaze, are you okay?" I asked her laughing at what she did. She looked at me and smiled before nodding. I looked at her as she ate another chip.

"Stop watching me, you creeper." She giggled.

"Hey, don't still my lines." I said sarcastically. She giggled even more. I ate another chip and took a sip of the soda.

"Blaze..." I sighed.

"What?" She said in between chews.

"Are you still mad at us?" I asked. She looked at me and shook Her head. While smiling, I smiled back...

"Are you drunk off the soda?" I asked her laughing. She slowly ate chip, before grabbing the coke.

"Maybe..." She said before drinking it. I only laughed at her silliness. I'm glad she forgives us for keeping the boys a secret and breaking her promise. I know that only lower the bar for the trust She has for us, but as long as she isn't mad at me I don't care. The person she trust the most is Erik, I don't know how he manages to keep those promises so well,but he does.

" Are you guys finish yet?" Kris and Bliss asked us. I reached into the big and realized there was no more chips, Nothing, Nada, Zero,Zip,Empty!I groaned, I really didn't want to do work, but it was either this or boring class with boring ass teachers...

"Yeah, I guess." I said, getting up out the chair. Blaze did the same. Once we threw away our trash, we came back up hang up the decorations on the stage and set up the instruments for tonight's performances. Speaking of performances, I wonder if Blaze is going to perform, so she could tell Blade already.

I went up to her and ask to speak in private.

"Blaze are you going to sing tonight..." I whispered. She shook her head. I had to admit I was kind of disappointed...

"Why not?" She just shrugged her shoulders.

"What do you don't know why, there must some other reason, than stage fright." Blaze just stared at me.

"Blaze, I don't know what to tell, but you might lose another one if you tell him sooner or later. Before he leaves..." I said before Blossom and Bubbles came skipping in.

"we're finish!" Said Bubbles, while throwing confetti in the air. We all laughed before leaving with them.

We came down the stairs of the stage and stood by everybody as we gazed at the work we did.

"Sweet!" Butch and I said at the same time. I smiled and gave him high five.

"so, what now?" AJ asked. Everyone Sat but, The boys, AJ, And Aaron.

" We sit here and do nothing..." I said popping my hands out and laid my head back. I heard them say alright and sit down. I dozed off a minute after and slept until school was over...

* * *

**Yay! Finished ^_^! You likey? Do you love it? **

**And I bet you know what the next chapter is ! ~3~, and I'm sorry you have to wait for it though...**

**And don't worry, Just because Blade confessed his love for Blaze doesn't mean he going to stop looking. **

**And yes, they I have powers, sorry for the confusion. They really don't have no reasons to use yet, so yeah, sorry about that, XD!**

**Anyways...**

**Don't forget to review**

**Till Next Time...**

**Smiles and GUNS *XD***

* * *

_Sorry for the errors in the story _

_I do not own the PPG or The RRB._


	11. The Talent Show (part I)

**Chapter 11**

**The Talent Show (part I)**

_Outside the Auditorium_**  
**

_7:30p.m_

_(**Bubbles)**_

Sitting on the railing as I watched the performers going through the backstage door, and the audience going through the auditorium doors. I jumped down off the railing and started to sway side to side, to the music playing in the background. Minding my own business and nobody else's, well that was until Brat showed up...

"Hey Blondie..." She said with disgust. I didn't let it get to me, because I really didn't care

"So you in the talent show?" She asked, like she really didn't care. I shook my head and said nothing. She just laughed.

"Well, I am and once Boomie hears me sing and play the drums, he'll just fall in love with me." She dreamily sighed. I rolled my eyes and began to ignore her. That's when Boomer came up to us. I smiled at him, and of course Brat did the same...

"Um...Bubbles, we need in the back." He said ignoring Brat. I said ok and we left and went through the back stage door.

"So whats the matter?" I asked turning to him.

"nothing, I just wanted you for myself." He said hugging me. I giggled as I hugged him back.

"come on, I have to meet my brothers in the back..." He said as we began to walk through the crowd of performers.

Soon We finally met up with his brothers, my sisters were there too. All except Blaze. We waited until it was time for the talent show...

And once it was time, Blaze was still nowhere to be found...

* * *

**(Third person) **

The boys waited until it was they got the cue to go on stage.

Finally,it was time for them to perform...

_**(Blade)**  
_

_Woke up in London yesterday_

_Found myself in the city near Piccadilly_  
_Don't really know how I got here_  
_I got some pictures on my phone_

_New names and numbers that I don't know_  
_Address to places like Abbey Road_  
_Day turns to night, night turns to whatever we want_  
_We're young enough to say_

_**(Boomer)**  
_

_Oh this has gotta be the good life_  
_This has gotta be the good life_  
_This could really be a good life, good life_

_Say oh, got this feeling that you can't fight_  
_Like this city is on fire tonight_  
_This could really be a good life_  
_A good, good life_

_**(Butch)**  
_

_To my friends in New York, I say hello_  
_My friends in L.A. they don't know_  
_Where I've been for the past few years or so_  
_Paris to China to Colorado_

_Sometimes there's airplanes I can't jump out_  
_Sometimes there's bullshit that don't work now_  
_We all got our stories but please tell me-e-e-e_  
_What there is to complain about_

_**(Brick)**  
_

_When you're happy like a fool_  
_Let it take you over_  
_When everything is out_  
_You gotta take it in_

_**(Boomer)**  
_

_Oh this has gotta be the good life_  
_This has gotta be the good life_  
_This could really be a good life, good life_

_Say oh, got this feeling that you can't fight_  
_Like this city is on fire tonight_  
_This could really be a good life_  
_A good, good life_

_**(Blade + Butch)**  
_

_Hopelessly_  
_I feel like there might be something that I'll miss_  
_Hopelessly_  
_I feel like the window closes oh so quick_  
_Hopelessly_  
_I'm taking a mental picture of you now_  
_'Cause hopelessly_  
_The hope is we have so much to feel good about_

_**(Brick)**  
_

_Oh this has gotta be the good life_  
_This has gotta be the good life_  
_This could really be a good life, good life_

_Say oh, got this feeling that you can't fight_  
_Like this city is on fire tonight_  
_This could really be a good life_  
_A good, good life_

_Oh yeah_  
_Good, good life_  
_Good life_  
_Ooh_

_**(Boomer)**  
_

_Listen_  
_My friends in New York, I say hello_  
_My friends in L.A. they don't know_  
_Where I've been for the past few years or so_  
_Paris to China to Colorado_

_**(All)**  
_

_Sometimes there's airplanes I can't jump out_  
_Sometimes there's bullshit that don't work now_  
_We all got our stories but please tell me-e-e-e_  
_What there is to complain about.._.

* * *

The crowd was screaming (mostly girls) louder than ever, even when the boys left the stage with smiles on their faces the crowd was still screaming even louder.

The boys met up with the girls backstage again, and again Blaze was nowhere to be found. The principal walked out on stage and started to present the first act of the night. Just as she announced the next act, Blade got a text from Blaze telling him to meet her outside the auditorium. When he saw this he quickly headed for the exit.

As he was about to walk out the door he was pulled back, by his collar and then forcefully turned around. And when he saw who it was, he didn't know what to do...

"heeeyyy, Ballistic..." He said nervously.

"Hey Blade..." she said seductively. She started to come close, making him feel uncomfortable. He looked out the corner of his eye and saw the door right by him. He looked back at the brown haired and purple eyed Ballistic who was moving closer. Soon without warning Blade manage to slide out through the door. Leaving a angry, Ballistic behind.

* * *

Blade quickly closed the door behind him. And exhaled heavily...

"Boo!" someone playful yelled, Blade jumped. And then sighed in relief when he saw who it was.

"Don't do that..." He said, holding his chest.

"Sorry..." She said, giving him a poke in the stomach, playfully...

"Hey, where were you, you missed the song my brothers and I performed." He said, while brushing Blaze's bangs from her eye. She blush, at his sweetness.

"Umm...S-Sorry, I was stuck at home for a little while, I had to watch Marley till mom my got home. I told my sisters to go without me..." She said, then gave a small smile afterwards...

" I see, using your dog as an excuse, huh..." He said smirking.

"What! no I'm not!" She yelled at him.

"Okay, calm down, I believe you I was just kidding..." He said bending down a little to be at eye level. Blaze looked at him with a blank expression.

"What?" He said, chuckling.

"Nothing..." She said cheerfully. She then gave Blade a quick peck on the lips. She asked to go in, so she could say hi to everyone, but when he was about to open the door ,someone yelled...

"Bollocks! I cant Fucking believe you, we're over you Arsehole!" It was Gadget, she was yelling at someone, and you could tell she was pissed.

She stomped down the hall, tears coming down her face. Blaze ran after her friend, Blade followed, but stopped because they went into the girl's rest room. He just stood there and waited , to see what would happen next...

* * *

**XD! ssssooo, did you like? did you hate? I hoped you loved?**

**Haha! ! ! **

**...But seriously, I hope you liked it. XD**

**So whats going to happen?Who was Gadget yelling at?Will Blaze cheer her up?Who will sing next?What Will they sing next?**

**I don't Know...No seriously I don't! ! ! 8( (JK)**

**So put it in your review if you have Any Idea...**

**P.S.**

**_The Gadget in the story, is not me. Believe me when i say this, but she is an imaginary friend i made up when I was little. So yeah XD! ! ! _  
**

**_Dont forget to review..._**

**_Till Next Time..._**

**_Smiles and GUNS *XD*_**

* * *

_I do not own the PPG or The RRB or The song, they belong to the rightful owners..._

_Sorry for the errors in the story.._**.**


	12. The Talent Show (Part II)

**Chapter 12**

**The Talent Show (Part II) **

_Outside the auditorium..._**  
**

_in the girls bathroom.._

_With Blaze and Gadget..._

_8:20 P.M_

_**(Third person)**__  
_

Gadget ran into the restroom, and locked herself in one of the stalls. Blaze came in shortly after and heard the sobs of her friend.

"Gadget. Gadget what happened who were you yelling at?" She asked in a concern voice. Gadget just cried, not answering any of the questions...

Blaze floated to the top of the stall until she Saw Gadget. And then she asked again. one question at a time...

"Gadget, what's wrong?" Gadget cried before answering.

"H-He cheating on me..." She said, through sobs. Blaze then floated down, and told Gadget to open the door, she obeyed. Gadget stood sniffling, trying not to cry anymore.

"With who?" Blaze said, a bit angry.

"Princess..." She whispered.

_"Fucking bastard..." _Blaze thought to herself. She gave her a hug and told her it was going to be okay...

"...Its not the end of the world, okay..." Gadget took the sleeve of her long sleeve shirt and wiped her tears away.

"Wash up, and then meet outside okay..." Blaze told her before leaving.

* * *

_Backstage with the others... _

"Where's Blade and Blaze..." Bubbles asked Butch and Blossom. They shrugged. No one has seen them yet. Bubbles was wondering what they could doing. And then started giggling as images went through her head...

"Why you are you giggling?" A voice said behind her making her jump. She turned around and saw Brat, twirling around a drumstick.

"No reason..." Bubbles said sweetly...

"Weirdo..." She said walking away...

"Bitch..." She mumbled as she went back over to the others...

* * *

_Back outside the auditorium... _

"Is everything okay?" Blade asked as he walked up to her. Blaze shook her her head.

"I have to talk to somebody first. Stay here and wait for Gadget." She commanded, before walking off. Not letting him say anything.

Blaze walked down the hall and turned the corner, only to find what she was looking for...

"Sliver..." She called out to a boy who had dark Sliver/white hair and light shiny blue eyes. He was fondling with a sliver locket with black designs. He had a sad look on his face. When he turned to her that is what she saw.

"Sliver why?"

"It wasn't like that, she caught me by surprise. I waiting for Gadget, and Princess just came out of nowhere. I'm serious. I tried to tell her I'm sorry, and tried to tell her what happen, but she won't listen..." He said, as he ended by burying his face in his hands. Blaze rubbed his back for comfort.

"What am I going to do..." he groan.

"Apologize..." Blaze said.

"...but she's not going to listen..."

"So, keep apologizing until she listen." She said, sweeping her bangs out her face. It took a moment, but he finally agreed.

* * *

_Inside the auditorium... _

"Now the next act is The Rockers!" The principal said, as Four teenage boys came out on stage. As the crowd cheered...

And they started to sing...

___[Verse 1]_  
I'm holdin' on your rope,  
Got me ten feet off the ground.  
And I'm hearin' what you say,  
But I just can't make a sound.  
You tell me that you need me,  
Then you go and cut me down...  
But wait...  
You tell me that you're sorry,  
Didn't think I'd turn around...  
And say...

_[Chorus]_  
That it's too late to apologize.  
It's too late...  
I said it's too late to apologize.  
It's too late.  
Yeah!

_[Verse 2]_  
I'd take another chance,  
Take a fall, take a shot for you.  
I need you like a heart needs a beat,  
But it's nothin' new, yeah!  
I loved you with a fire red,  
Now it's turnin' blue...  
And you say...  
Sorry, like an angel  
Heaven let me think was you...  
But I'm afraid...

_[Chorus]_  
It's too late to apologize.  
It's too late.  
I said it's too late to apologize.  
It's too late.  
Whoa!

_[Interlude]_

_[Chorus]_  
It's too late to apologize.  
It's too late.  
I said it's too late to apologize.  
It's too late.

I said it's too late to apologize, yeah!  
I said it's too late to apologize, yeah!  
I'm holdin' on your rope...

* * *

Once they were done the crowd cheered loudly, almost as loud from when they cheered for the RRB. The four boys thanked the crowd before walking off.

"They're pretty good..." Butch said as they watched the boys walk away.

"yeah..." Buttercup said.

"...but they're not AWESOME..." Butch said while smirking and walking away. Buttercup laughed as she followed him.

* * *

_Back with the others... _

Blaze walked back to Blade and Gadget, with Sliver behind her. Gadget saw him and hid behind the wall. Blaze took Blade by the hand and pulled him away and Pushed Sliver to go talk to her.

"What do we do now?" Blade asked.

"We wait and see what happens tomorrow. Right now we go inside..." She said as she pulled Blade by the arm. They walked passed the board that had a list of the performers. And at the bottom of the List was a name that caught Blade's eye.

"The Masked Mistress..." Blade mumbled. Blaze turned around and she could feel her heart start beating.

"Whose the Masked Mistress?" He asked. Blaze shrugged her shoulders...

"Maybe that's why she's called The Masked Mistress..." She teased trying to hide the fact that she was nervous As hell...

_"I knew I should have never let Kristopher pick my stage name." _She thought to herself. Blade then brushed it off and they began walking again.

When they got backstage, they saw they came in, When a song, that PowerPunk girls were singing boomed through auditorium...

_**(Brat)**  
_

_Baby, I'm so into you  
You got that Somthin, what can I do  
Baby, you stood me around  
The Earth is movin, but I can't feel the ground_

Every time you look at me  
My heart is jumpin, it's easy to see  
Lovin you means so much more  
More than anything I ever felt before

_**(Brute)**_  
You Drive me crazy  
I just cant sleep  
Im so excited, Im in to deep  
Ohh...Crazy, But it feels alright  
Baby, thinkin of you keeps me up all night

Tell Me, Your so into me  
That im the only one you will see  
Tell me, im not in the blue  
That i'm not wastin, my feelins on you

Lovin you means so much more  
More than anything I ever felt before

_**(Berserk)**  
_

Crazy, I just can't sleep  
I'm so excited, Im in to deep  
Crazy, But it feels alright  
Every Day and Every Night

_**(Ballistic)**_

You Drive Me Crazy (You drive me crazy baby)  
Ohh..Crazy, But It Feels Alright  
Baby Thinkin of you keeps me up all night  
Baby Thinkin of you keeps me up all night

* * *

**(Blaze) **

The crowd at a medium loud, cheered For the PowerPunks as They walked off the stage. They winked at the boys as they passed. Brick and Butch made faces and gagging noises, and Boomer and Blade ignored them.

Then my two friends Kristopher and Gadget came up to me.

"Hey!" I yelled as they pulled me away from the group.

"What are you doing..." I asked as they let go of me.

"You have to get ready, its almost time." Kristopher said. I took a deep breath before saying...

"I'm not doing it..."

"What, why not?" She asked me. I said nothing, nervousness came over me.

"Oh for Bloody hell, her stage fright is taking over." Gadget said with her British accent. I rolled my eyes and was about to walk off when the two took my arms and dragged me the opposite direction.

"Why do you guys torture me..." I said...

"...because we love you..." They said before pulling me in a room...

* * *

**I finished, XD I hope you like it. :)**

**Sooo, what do you think Blaze is going to sing, When is Blade going to find out? **

**I know the answer and you have to read the next Chappie to found out :P**

**Anyways...**

**Don't forget to review...**

**Till Next Time...**

**Smiles and GUNS *XD* **

* * *

_I do not own the PPG or The RRB or The songs, they belong to the rightful owners._

_Sorry for the errors in the story._


	13. The Masked Mistress

**Chapter 13**

**The Masked Mistress **

**_In a room surrounded by costumes..._**

**_With Gadget, Kristopher, and Blaze... _**

"This is squishing my boobs! ! !" Blaze yelled as she took off the dress Kristopher made her put on. She took it off and tried another one on.

"Does It fit." Kristopher asked. Blaze stepped from behind the room divider and smoothed out the dress she was wearing.

"Perfect." she smiled, looking up at them.

"Looking good." Kristopher said.

"Sexy.." Gadget complimented.

"Thanks." She said giggling a little. She was wearing a simple beautiful white dress that stopped above her knees. She had on black ankle high boots and her hair was down and curly, and swift bang.

Kristopher dragged her over to a mirror where she put on the finishing touches..

* * *

**_With the others..._**

"Hey where'd she go." Blade said to himself while looking around. Butch was laying on top of a box sleeping, Buttercup messing with him. Bubbles and Boomer giggle and laughing with each other. And Brick and Blossom were watching and listening too the performers on stage...

_"Next up is Gabriella!" _The principal announced. Soon a girl wearing a skin tight white v neck shirt, wearing grey skinny jeans and black Mary Janes with an ankle bracelet, wearing small amount of black eye liner on her top lids. And an acoustic guitar...

_I don't know but I think I maybe  
Fallin' for you dropping so quickly  
Maybe I should keep this to myself  
Waiting 'til I know you better_

_I am trying not to tell you_  
_But I want to_  
_I'm scared of what you'll say_  
_So I'm hiding what I'm feeling_  
_But I'm tired of holding this inside my head_

_I've been spending all my time_  
_Just thinking about you_  
_I don't know what to do_  
_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I've been waiting all my life and now I found you_  
_I don't know what to do_  
_I think I'm falling for you._  
_I'm falling for you._

_As I'm standing here and you hold my hand_  
_Pull me towards you and we start to dance_

_All around us_  
_I see nobody_  
_Here in silence_  
_It's just you and me_

_I'm trying not to tell you_  
_But I want to_  
_I'm scared of what you'll say_  
_So I'm hiding what I'm feeling._  
_But I'm tired of holding this inside my head_

_I've been spending all my time_  
_Just thinking about you_  
_I don't know what to do_  
_I think I'm fallin' for you..._

The crowd cheered louding, as she walked off the stage. And the principal came back to announce the next act...

* * *

Blade started walking around looking for Blaze. Soon While he wasn't paying attention, and walked into someone who was wearing a flat lace mask, that was purple with golden flower designs on it.

"Oh sorry ab..." Blade began but, stopped when he looked down and saw who was helping up.

"No way" he said out loud. He was staring at the masked girl, the same girl that sung the high note. The same person he's been hearing from the same part of school everyday. The same one that had him going crazy.

"y-you're the girl, from the audition." He pointed out. The Masked girl let go of his hand. With a light blush across his face, she ran away from him heading to the backstage door. He stood there a little while. And then, ran back to the backstage door. He Opened it quickly and ran up to an opening where he could see the stage.

A boy wearing a black v-neck shirt and khaki carpi short, and black pumas. He was laying the guitar while singing. while the crowd cheered...

_...Nothing at all!_  
_Ooh, hoo, ooh, hoo, ooh, ooh-ooh_  
_Nothing at all_  
_Ooh, hoo, ooh, hoo, ooh, ooh-ooh_

_Tomorrow I'll wake up, do some P90X_  
_Meet a really nice girl, have some really nice sex_  
_And she's gonna scream out: 'This is Great' (Oh my God, this is great!)_  
_Yeah_

_I might mess around, and get my college degree_  
_I bet my old man will be so proud of me_  
_But sorry pops, you'll just have to wait_  
_Haha_

_Oh, yes I said it_  
_I said it_  
_I said it 'cause I can_

_Today I don't feel like doing anything_  
_I just wanna lay in my bed_  
_Don't feel like picking up my phone_  
_So leave a message at the tone_  
_'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything_

_No, I ain't gonna comb my hair_  
_'Cause I ain't going anywhere_  
_No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no_  
_I'll just strut in my birthday suit_  
_And let everything hang loose_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Ooh_  
_Today I don't feel like doing anything_  
_I just wanna lay in my bed_  
_Don't feel like picking up my phone_  
_So leave a message at the tone_  
_'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything_

_Nothing at all_  
_Ooh, hoo, ooh, hoo, ooh, ooh-ooh_  
_Nothing at all_  
_Ooh, hoo, ooh, hoo, ooh, ooh-ooh_  
_Nothing at all..._

* * *

The crowd cheered as he walked off the stage. The principal soon came back and started to announce the next act.

"Give it up for Gabriel, everybody!" She began as the crowd cheered loudly

_I wonder if she went on yet?" _He thought to his self. While he waited for the principal hurry up, and see if there were anymore acts left. And to him It felt like forever.

"Now for the final act..." She continued.

_"Come on, Come on already..." _He thought to his self...

"The Mask Mistress!" She said cheerfully. The crowd cheered...

_"That must be her..." _He said to himself. The crowd quiet down when a girl came on stage. Blade waited for her to sing. To see if it was her. The girl took a deep breath and music started. Her eyes were closed, but you couldn't tell by her mask.

_I just can't believe you're gone_  
_Still waiting for morning to come_  
_Wanna see if the sun will rise even without you by my side_  
_When we have so much in store tell me what is it I'm reaching for_  
_When we're through building memories I'll hold yesterday in my heart_  
_In my heart _

When she sung, you could see everybody sway back and forth, All eyes were on her. Even the people back stage stopped to listen to her. And Butch who was a very heavy sleeper, woke up when he heard her...

_You always used to say I should be thankful for every day  
Heaven knows what the future holds or at least how the story goes  
(But I never believed them till now)  
I know I'll see you again I'm sure no it's not selfish to ask for more  
One more night one more day  
One more smile on your face but they can't take yesterday_

Blade Smiled. For some reason Looking at her , reminded him of Blaze. He didn't know why. It was just when she sang. The only thing he could think of was Blaze.

_I thought our days would last forever_  
_(But it wasn't our destiny)_  
_'Cause in my mind we had so much time_  
_But I was so wrong_  
_Now I can believe that I can still find the strength in the moments we made_  
_I'm looking back on yesterday_

_All the broken dreams take everything_  
_But they can never have yesterday..._

* * *

When she was finished, everybody was speechless. She left excitement in everyone, but they didn't know how to express it. The Masked Mistress was getting a little worried.

_"Oh, No. I knew I should've never did this. Do they hate it. Did I hit the high note wrong..." _She thought to herself. She was about to run off the stage when...

"WWWOOOOO!" A person in the crowd screamed to the top of their lungs. Making the crowd brust out in a eardrum bleeding cheer. The Masked Mistress smiled and giggled at the crowd. The crowd was cheering louder then they for all the other performers. Even louder than the Rowdy Ruff Boyz.

The Masked Mistress ran off stage still smiling. As The principal came on stage to close the talent show.

Blade turned to his side smiling. He wanted to tell her something. That's when he realized she wasn't there. He remembered he was looking for her before running int o the masked girl. He ran out the door and started calling out for Blaze.

"BLAZE!" He yelled.

"BLAZE!" He yelled one more time.

Then a door opened and Blaze ran out. She didn't see him and ran right into him.

"Ow! Hey! That hurt!" She yelled.

"Blaze!" Blade said cheerfully.

"Wha-Ah!" She yelled, before she could finish the word. Blade had picked her and spun her around.

"Why are you so happy?" She said wrapping her legs around him.

"...Because..." He said smirking.

"Because what?" She said tilting her head a little.

"Because I love You..." He said before giving her a kiss.

* * *

**FINISHED!**

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I put my favorite songs in here, if you don't mind and I wanna give thanks to Gabriel the Demon Prince For letting me put his Oc's in the story. And If you're into Adventure time, you should read his story, It's Really Awesome. And My friend Da-AWESOME-girl, She's new to FFnet. And she writes great stories. **

**And check out my new stories Spring Break and More Than a Best Friend, and tell me what you think ;)...**

**And once again I'm sorry it took me so long to update this...**

_******Gabriel the Demon Prince: Gabriel, Gabriella**_

_******Don't Forget to Review...**_

_******Till Next Time...**_

_******Smiles and GUNS *XD***_

* * *

_I do not own the RRB or The PPG or The Songs, they all belong to their rightful owners..._

_Sorry for the errors in the Story._


	14. Who is M? (Part 1)

**_Chapter 14_**

**_Who is M?_**

**_(Part 1)_**

**_The Next Week (Monday)_**

**_5th Hour..._**

**_Principal's office_**

The Principal sat her desk, staring at a flyer that she found on her door. It said...

**_"Who Is the one _**

**_Everybody is_**

**_ calling_**

**_ M?"_**

In big bold, Italicized words. And the picture of the Masked Mistress. To the principal, the Masked Mistress looked like somebody. The smile, and everything. She couldn't quite put her finger on it. She examined the picture until she finally figured it out. She pressed the button on her mic and began to talk into to it.

Her voiced boomed over the intercom as she spoke, in a serious voice.

* * *

_**In the auditorium... ** _

Blade and Blaze Volunteered to clean up, after last week's event. You could her giggling and chuckling, along loud laughter from the looked like the two were doing more playing then cleaning.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing..."

"You sure?"

"Uh-huh..." Blaze said walking back on the stage. She stood in front of him, staring at him with those big purple eyes of her's.

"What?" He asked. as he blushed deeply. Blaze smiled at him, before giving him a kiss on a cheek. That's when the principal's voice was heard over the intercom.

_"Blade can you come see me in my office, please." _Blaze looked at him...

"What did you do?" She said crossing her arms. Blade looked at her acting offended.

"What makes you think I did something bad." Blaze rolled her and jumped off the stage.

"Com'on..." She said walking toward the door. Blade jumped down from the stage and went after her. He ran by her side and threw his arm around her, pulling her close to him...

* * *

**In front of the principal's Office... **

"What do you think she wants?" Blaze asked, turning towards Blade He just shrugged his shoulders and leaned on his back against the wall.

"You sure you didn't do anything wrong?" She asked a little worried.

"Yes I'm sure I didn't do anything wrong..." He said playfully rolling his eyes. Blaze ignored it.

"I'm going to wait outside for you, kay." She said as she began to walk out the main office.

"Alright..." Blade said, smiling. That's when the principal opened the door to her office. She smiled at Blade and told him to come in. He obeyed.

...

"Have a seat please..." The principal said, As she took a seat as well.

"Now I called you down here to tell you that, I have some really good information on the girl you came looking for." She said opening up her drawer. Blade raised an eyebrow. As those words caught his full attention. She pulled out the flyer she was looking at earlier. She placed it in front of him and told him to take really good look at it.

"What do you see..."

"Umm...The Masked girl from last night..." He said a little confused. She then opened her drawer again and pulled out the of her little girl. She flipped it over so he wouldn't see it.

"Umm...Principal Bell, What's this?" He asked her.

_"I'm Sorry Blaze..." _She thought to herself. As she pushed the photo forward, she began to tell what she wanted him to do...

"I want you to take this and I want you to look at them. And if you still haven't sound found out who this is. At last hour I want you to follow Blaze, and you will probably figure out what I'm talking about." She said in a serious and stern tone of voice.

"Umm, okay.." Blade said taking the photos and putting them in his pocket. And when he got up and headed for the door, but Mrs. Bell stopped him by saying this...

"And Blade, You only have today..."

"Why?" he asked curiously.

"...Because, your manger called and said you guys are leaving tomorrow..." She said in a sad tone. Blade was shocked.

"W-What?" He whispered to his self.

"Make sure to tell your brothers..." She said in a 'I'm sorry' kind of tone.

Blade nodded his head, as he left the office. He went outside and began to walk away.

"Hey..." Blaze said softly as she ran after the fast walking Blade, Who had sadness in his eyes. When they were in the front of the auditorium doors. Blaze finally stepped in front of him and stopped him from going inside.

"Blade what's wrong..." She said, worried. Blade looked up at her. Then out of her nowhere, Blade gave her a hug.  
A tight hug...

"Blade, what's wrong?" She asked again.

"I going to miss you..." He whispered in her ear.

"What are you talking about?" She said pushing him away...

"I Found out I'm leaving tomorrow." He said shyly...

"What, but you said next week..." She said sadly.

"I know, but..."

"But, what..."

"I don't know what happen, I didn't know I was going to leave this early." He said a little frustrated. Blaze looked like she was going to say something but, felt to frustrated to even say anything. She walked through the doors of the auditorium. Blade behind then grabbed her and turned her around.

"Blaze stop, don't be mad. It's not like it's my fault."

"I know it's not your fault. It's just, this always happens. Every time I gain feelings for somebody. They leave! especially with guys, they either cheat, or leave! Sometimes I think I should just Give Up!" She yelled out in frustration.

She looked down at the ground with sad eyes...

_"I thought there would be more time..." _She thought to her self. Blade on the other hand, was shock by her sudden outburst. He then stepped closer to her, and her a hug.

"If I could stay I would, trust me. You are the only girl I love and trust Blaze." She he said not breaking the embrace. It only hurt Blaze even more to know that she was holding a secret from him. It's not like she's cheating on him or anything, but she just felt awful inside.

_"Maybe I should tell him..." _She thought herself, still in his embrace.

_RRRIIINNNGGG! ! ! ! ! _

The bell rung, interrupting, them and their little session. Blaze broke the embrace. And looked up at Blade...

"You're okay now?" He asked, worried. She nodded her head and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"We should start cleaning now. We still got a long way to go." She said looking around, giving him a weak smile.

"Not until, you give me a real smile..." He said licking his lips and pulling her closer. She looked at him with a small smile. And a light blush across her face.

"You can do better than that." He said giving a kiss. Her blushed deepened. And Her smiled became bigger.

"There you go..." he said, after they parted.

"Now we can clean..." He said while smirking.

* * *

_**Finished! I hope you like! It's only part one so don't worry. And the only reason why I made it into parts is because, I really don't feel good. I don't know what happen, One day I'm fine, the next My hand is throbbing like crazy, my throat hurts, and I keep crying and sniffle. I just feel HORRIBLE! ! !**_

_**So I hope you understand and aren't mad at me, I'll try to feel better and do the next chapter. Again I'm sorry...**_

_**Hope for me to get better...**_

_**Don't forget to Review...**_

_**Till Next Time...**_

_**Smiles and GUNS *XD***_

* * *

_I do not own the PPG or the RRB, they belong to the rightful owners..._

_Sorry for the errors in the story..._

_Sorry for _


	15. Who is M? (Part 2)

_**Chapter 15**_

_**Who is M?**_

_**(part 2)**_

_**Last hour...**_

_**In the Hallway...**_

Buttercup, Bubbles and Blossom, were waiting on the Kristopher and Gadget; Who were taking forever to come out of the classroom. Blaze already made her way to the private room, and was waiting from them.

"Ugh what's taking so long..." Buttercup said, with boredom. Bubbles ignored her, while Blossom just rolled her eyes. That's when the classroom door across the from them, opened. Revealing Kris and Gadget.

"Finally!" Buttercup said Cheerfully, as she jumped down from the wall. Kris and Gadget just smiled and laughed at her attitude.

"Come on, we need to meet up with Blaze, she says she has something important to tell us." Blossom said, as they began walking. Just as they were going through the empty intersection of the hallway, Blade yells.

"HEY!" The girls turn around and saw him running up to them.

"Hey, Blade!" Bubbles said cheerfully. Blade came up to them with madness written all over his face and a little hit of worry.

"What's wrong?" Blossom asked.

"Where's your sister?" He asked not answering Blossom question. Kris was about to ask why, but Buttercup stopped her.

"Go down this hall and make left. She's in the last room on the right." She said with a serious face. Blade thanked her before walking away. Blossom and the others looked at her in shock.

"Why'd you do that?" They said in unison. Buttercup shrugged as she opened her mouth to say something.

"He had to find out sooner or later..." She said looking straight at them. No one had nothing to say after that, she was right. But what they didn't know was he already knew. If it wasn't for the principal's help he wouldn't even have a clue.

* * *

_**With Blade...** _

_"I can't believe this!" _I yelled in my head, as I began walking down the hall. Looking for the last room on the left. When I found it, filled with angry; I grabbed the doorknob but did't opened the door because...because the sound of a piano playing.

_**( /a_Am4cHMBKM ) **_

I...I felt like...I really don't know how I feel right now. Damn, I hate all these mix emotions. They're just so much confusion...I don't like it...

I soon came out of the musical trance, when the soft and beautiful melody stopped. I then heard light footsteps walking around the room. Soon sniffles were heard. I decided to open the door and see what was happening. I saw she was on the stage that was in the room. And she was just laying there, not moving at all. I quietly closed the door and walked on the stage and sat next to her near the edge of the stage. I took a deep breath...

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked her, my voice low, and huskier than it regularly is. She didn't seem like see react to it much. She sat up and moved her hair out of her face. Her eyes were red, She had been crying,but...Why?

Before, she could say anything, I leaned over and wiped a tear that was sliding down her cheek. She blush a little, but I wasn't worried about that right now.

"Why, are you crying?" I asked her. She just turned to me and gave me a kiss and then a hug. And she began to talk in a shaky voice.

"Please, don't leave. I want you to stay, I don't wanna be lonely again..." She hugged me even tighter and cried a little. Of course I hugged her back, but I parted from the tight embrace. And let her sit on my lap. She wiped her tears away with the sleeve of her long-sleeved, white shirt.

"You have to answer, my question first?Why didn't tell me?" I asked once more. She exhaled deeply. And stayed quiet...

"Are you going to tell me?" I asked as she looked every where, but me. I pulled the two pictures out the principal gave me, I unfolded the flyer and put it side by side next to the other picture, that her and her sisters together, they looked about 12 years old when it was taken...

"You know if you wanna be two people, you need to change some things. Especially the ends..." I said showing her the picture. Each pic, had the same colored ends. Purple and White. I guess she forgot about that. I don't how I missed it.

"Who told you?"

"No one, Principal Bell gave me these pictures and told me to look at them..." I muted 'oh' escaped her lips.

"A-Are mad?" She started to stutter, and shake a little. Like she was cold. I pulled her closer and shook my head.

"Why would I..."

"Because, I kept a secret from you and you almost went crazy..." She said with a weak, smile. I gave her a poker face, before talking...

"Do you want be to be mad?" I asked sarcastically, while still having my poker face on. She just smiled and tried not to laugh. She her smiled faded away...

"...but you still have to leave..." She said in a sad voice.

"You can come with me you know, now that I know who you are and all." I said with a smile.

"I can't..." I gave her confused face. What does she mean she can't.

"I thought, you wanted me to.."

"Here, I want you to stay here with me." You got be kidding, she knows I can't do that.

"That sounds a little selfish, don't you think?"

"Sorry, it's just that, it's I..."

"you what..."

"I have stage fright, and I didn't even want this to happen in the first place..." I completely confused now.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I didn't even want to go up on that stage at the audition, My sisters made me. I had stage fight, ever since I was little. I swear I'm going to have a heart attack or something from all this."

"So nothing good came out of any of this, that's what your trying to say." I said, I'm kinda confused and mad right now.

"Good did come out of it, and I'm glad I got it too." She said giving me a hug. I smiled.

"So what are we going to do. You can't just make me stay, that's not going to happen..." She shrugged, not wanting to say anything else. She got up and got down off the stage. I followed.

"I'm going to miss you..." She said giving me hug. I hugged her back, even tighter.

"I-I'm Going to miss you too..." And not another world came out my mouth...

* * *

_**Well...This chappie finish! XD! WOO!**_

_** First I got some good news and I got some Bad news and more Bad news after that and more good news to finish it off. The Bad news is...And yes I'm telling you the Bad news first. The story is going to end soon probably, two or three more chapters yet, I'm not sure, yet. The good news is, There is going to be sequel, Yes I said it, a sequel to this story! And I'm gonna try my best to make it too confusing. So sorry if I do..**_

_**Now for some more bad news, I going take longer on updating my stories because, of School, go ahead Blame it all on school, it's their fault, not mine. I gotta start finishing my school work and everything so don't be mad at me. Now to finish it off, here's good news! I have a new story! And it's not like any other story, I'm going (as my cousin says it) Naruto style on it this time, XD! **_

_**And this story is called...**_

_**The RowdyRuff GIRLS? **_

_**Yup, I talking it to that level. I turning the boys into girls. I tell how it came to mind next time. Well that's all I got for now...**_

_**Don't forget to Review...**_

_**Till Next Time...**_

_**Smiles and GUNS *XD***_

* * *

_I do not own the PPG or the RRB or The Video..._

_Sorry for the errors in the story..._


	16. Chapter 16 (Final): GoodByes

**_Chapter 16_**

**_GoodByes... _**

**_In the Utonium Household _**

Buttercup and Blossom both were in the kitchen. While Bubbles, Blaze, Erik and Bliss were watching TV in the living room. There was no school today, for some reason. And what was happening today, the girls just didn't care.

Their mom came down stairs, yawning.

"Good morning everyone." She said Sleepily.

"Good Morning." Everyone said sitting on thee couch.

"Where's father?" she asked, as she sat next to Bubbles and Blaze.

"Down in the lab." Erik Answered.

"Hmph, figures." She mumbled to herself, and began to watch TV with them.

* * *

"Do you think, she'll change her mind?" Blossom asked Buttercup. As she picked up her orange juice, and drunk some.

" I don't know, but I know it's too late, for her to make up her mind now." Buttercup said sadly.

"I miss Brick..." Blossom mumbled, to herself as she looked down at the glass in her hand. Buttercup sighed deeply. The both of them finished off their glass of juice before joining the others in the living room.

Knowing this was probably going to be a long sad day. The girls, didn't mention the boys once...

* * *

_**an Hour later...**  
_

Still sitting there watching TV. The girls seemed sadder than before. Their mom was still there with them. Erik and Bliss, left to go out somewhere, and their dad still downstairs, in his lab...

The puppy named, Marley. Joined them, sitting on the lap of Blaze. They watch the movie: _Lion King 1½. _Half way into the movie, the doorbell rings.

"I'll get it." Their Mom said, as she quickly got up to get the door.

_*Ding, Dong!* _

The bell rang once again. She opened the door, only she four fine boys in front of her.

"Principal Bell? What are you doing here?" one of the boys asked.

"I live here..." She said nonchalantly.

"What are you doing here?" She asked them.

"Um...We're to see the girls before we leave." another boy said. Bell Sighed before letting them in. The boys walked into the house, and stopped when they saw the girls watching a Movie.

"I'm so bored..." Buttercup groaned.

"Me too..." Bubbles stated. As she rested her head on her red headed sister's shoulder. Then Marley started barking.

"Marley...Shush..." Blaze said, trying to quiet the barking puppy.

Marley jumped off of her lap and ran to the back of the couch still barking. The girls turned around, to see who the pup was barking at. And their surprise it was the boys.

"Boomie!" Bubbles said with excitement as she got and gave him a tight hug.

"Brick!" Blossom yelled as she did the same as Bubbles.

"Blade!

"Butch!" Blaze and Buttercup yelled. They ran over to the two boys and gave them a hug.

"I thought you guys were leaving..." Blaze said, as she parted from the embrace.

"We were..." Boomer started.

"...but not without saying goodbye first." Brick finished. The girls gave them a hug again. Just then a voice came from behind them.

_"Boys we have to hurry and go..." _It was their Manger, _Jazzy._ They turned around to her. Still holding on to the girls.

"You finished?" she boys shook their heads.

"We have one more thing to do..." Blade said.

"...But you have to go away..." Butch told her. Jazzy sighed.

"Fine, just hurry up..." She said as she walked back out. Just as she did, the boys turned to the girls and gave them a passionate kiss. When they parted, the girls all blush deep, making the boys smile and chuckling at them.

"We gotta go." Boomer said. The boys said goodbye, and gave them another kiss before leaving. Once the door close, Buttercup, Bubbles and Blossom turned to Blaze.

"What?" She asked.

"We know you, don't want Blade to leave.." Bubbles said.

"Yeah, and I know you don't want Boomer, Brick or Butch to leave. But they're leaving and there is nothing we can do about it." She said as she sat down.

"Blaze yes there is. We can go with them, since Blade already knows your secret and everything." Blossom whine as she sat next to her. Buttercup sat on the other side. Not saying a word.

"Nope, I can't do it." Blaze, said as she laid back in the couch.

"Why not?" Bubbles Whined.

"You know why..." Blaze said, and nothing else afterward. No one had anything else to say. Well, except for Buttercup.

"The Mask..." She said making everyone confused.

"What?" They asked in unison.

"The Mask. When you sung in front of the boys. You wore the Mask. When you sung in front of the school for the talent show, you wore The Mask. You didn't hesitate to do sing in front of them, because they didn't know you were." She said, as she find a loophole through Blaze's Stage fright. Blossom and Bubbles smiled.

"She's right" Bubbles said with excitement. Blaze sat there thinking.

"So..." They said hoping to hear a good answer.

"Okay I'll do it!" She said smiling.

"YAY!" Blossom and Bubbles cheered. Buttercup smiled.

"But..."

"Awe..."

"You have to sing on stage with me." She said standing.

"And Marley has to come too." She finished, as she picked up the pup. The just smiled and agreed.

_"Ahem, and when were you going to tell me this..." _A male voice said from behind them. They turned around to see a man in a white coat, black slacks, and a black with a white button up shirt underneath. And black dress shoes to finish off. His messy black pepper and grey hair, upon his head.

"Umm..." Was all they could say. Then Mom came to the rescue.

"Honey, I was suppose to tell you, but never got the change. Since you're always down in the lab." She said giving him a hug from behind.

"Girls, they're still outside. Go ahead." She said motioning to the door. They smiled and ran out the door. And just like their mother said they were outside of their tour bus.

They up behind them, and scared then in surprise.

"What are you guys doing?" Blaze asked, while putting Marley down.

"Something's up with the bus." Blade Answered.

"Hmm..." She hummed as she pulled Blade away from the Group.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Nothing, I just wanted to know if, um the offer was still up for grabs..." She said looking up at him shyly.

"What offer?" he said even more Confused.

"You know, me coming with you because of me being the girl in the mask you were looking for. And stuff like that." She said as she said trying not to giggle.

"Gosh, I don't know. I was having second thoughts, and was deciding on..." he started but, was interrupted when Blaze crashed her lips against his.

"You play to much." She said/giggled, after parting.

"Just trying to have fun.." He smiled.

"Come on let's go tell your brothers.." She said, Pulling him.

**_Best Tour Ever..._**

* * *

**_THE END!_**

**_Yup, this is it. Put don't worry, The Sequel is coming. And If you're wondering what it's called, I tell you._**

**_It's Called, Our Famous Life...our Lives...I forgot. But I remember when I finish the 1st chapter of the , I hope you liked/ Loved it._**

**_The Manger Jazzy is The OC of Butch's girl. Hope you liked it, Sorry I had to change it up.  
_**

**_Well, I Think That's all I have to say. So Bye_**

**_Butch's girl ~ (The Manger, Jazzy) _**

**_Don't forget to Review..._**

**_Till Next Time..._**

**_Smiles and GUNS *XD*_**

* * *

_I do not own anything, but my Oc's and the plot. _

_Sorry for the errors in the story. _


End file.
